Ginny Weasley and the Loneliness Within
by thisbe gwydion
Summary: She looked at the Forbidden Forest, the darkness intriguing her, but she didn’t walk towards it. Ginny is stuck watching everyone around her pair off, but who is left for her when Harry meets Lily, Dean is with Parvati?
1. Paired Off

**Paired Off  
**_Chapter 1_

Ginny felt lonely, even though she was always surrounded by friends or family. She longed for that connection that would make her feel whole. She was sixteen now, ready to experience love, but where was love? Had it forgotten about her, pushed her aside until it was ready?

She'd tried to fill the empty space herself, the boys were nothing special. They liked her and she thought they were cute, there was never a connection. She never felt like she couldn't live without them, like they weren't worth the desires she felt that were directed at no one. They were just there, kind and sweet, but nothing special.

Hermione had found someone, the Ravenclaw head boy who left Hogwarts already. He was working at the Ministry, he was an unspeakable. Ron had found someone, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. She was pretty and kind and loved the dumbfounded look Ron sometimes adopted. Harry had found someone, a Gryffindor girl a year below her. Her name was Lily, like his mother, and physically she was the exact opposite of Harry; her curly hair was so blonde it was almost white and her skin was always tanned a dark brown, even in the dead of winter, and her eyes were a bright blue, rivaling even Ron's. Neville had, amazingly, found someone, someone as odd as him, if not odder, Luna Lovegood.

Had everyone paired off? Was she going to be the only one to be alone all her life? No, George was still alone; Fred was dating a seventh year Ravenclaw girl, while his twin was alone. And Charlie, he was still single, but not alone. He'd adopted an infant, a muggleborn wizard whose parents had died days after his birth, so he wasn't alone. Bill was with Fleur, they were getting married. No, not everyone had paired off. It was her, George, and Charlie, they were left alone.

Lavender Brown was still alone, but she'd seen her batting her eyes at George in the store. He wouldn't bite, but one day soon, Ginny knew someone would. Dean and Seamus were alone, but Seamus was still immature, even if his Irish accent was irresistible, and Dean, well Dean just walked into the common room holding Parvati's Patil's hand.

Ginny wanted to scream and growl, she hated the way people paired off, squeezing her out and reminding her of how alone she was. She couldn't understand why she was alone. She was pretty, she always smelt good, she was thin, thinner that Pansy Parkinson who all the Slytherin boys flocked too. Not Draco, he didn't flock to anyone. He didn't chase, he seduced; but is it really seduction when all he has to do is wave at them? No, they flocked to him, the Slytherin girls at least. She'd seen quite a few of naïve Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls slip into his clutches, those girls he had to seduce, the others flocked.

* * *

Draco stretched out, not caring that the girl beside him was sleeping. She was just another Slytherin girl that had found her way into his room what did it matter if she was uncomfortable? He wasn't in her bed, she was in his. She had been good though, even if it was her first time. He'd known by the way she cried for the first few minutes, it had hurt, bad; but that was the fun for him. She'd enjoyed it though, he knew from the way before he climaxed she took in a sharp breath while arching her back and bit her lip as her eyes fluttered closed. He loved when the girls did that, not that they enjoyed his company, but the way their backs arched up and the way their muscles tightened as he rocked made him bite his lip.

He smiled lazily, she'd been a good shag, he might not send her off to Crabbe and Goyle yet. They loved his second helpings, then again that probably was the only way they could get a girl in their beds. They were lucky he sent the girls to their beds, he could keep them all, never release a single one from his grasp, but he sent them on. He knew the girls didn't like the two boys, they wouldn't know how to please a woman if they were women; but Draco was good, that was his objective after all, to get them to arch their backs and their muscles to tighten.

Through the walls, he could hear the two boys snoring already; they had no elegance, no style. They were the muscle where as he was the bran, the smooth one, the one with the class. He could seduce any girl, from any house, but he preferred Slytherins. They were easier, didn't require as much energy and didn't care when there was another girl in their place the next day.

The girl sighed softly beside him, he'd wanted to push her from his bed, but she'd been bleeding. It had started when they lay on their backs staring at the ceiling with labored breath. He'd staunched it carefully with a few old rags, probably the kindest thing he'd done for the girl since they met. He'd never pushed a girl from his bed if she had bled, he couldn't, he knew it was his fault and couldn't force her away. The girls liked this, saw a little bit of kindness in him that would make him a good husband. Maybe that's why they found their way into his dorm, hoping he would someday marry them because they had given him something he desired.

Every Slytherin girl was attracted to him, his blonde hair that was never slicked back in the common room attracted all the girls eyes and the living legend that he was brought them to his room. His money was also legendary. No Slytherin girl wanted to marry a poor boy, no matter how good he was in bed. They wanted money and good looks and pleasure, in that order even if it wasn't from the same man.

Draco stretched again and stared at the ceiling. He was content, his body was relaxed after a particularly pleasurable hour, his mind was almost blank. He was living the life every seventeen year old boy should be, no worries, not even finding the next girl to shag. Yet, as he lay staring at the ceiling, his mind blank and his body relaxed, his heart was emitting screams, even if they were muffled by his mind and body, they were still there.

* * *

Ginny sat at the top of the stairs; she was watching Harry and Lily. Her cheeks were turning red and she wanted to leave, but why didn't she? She could see the heat coming from them, the way their lips touched; it was so fervent, so sensual. She wanted to be Lily, to be loved so much by a boy, but she wasn't. She was stuck watching them, unable to move, unable to look away.

She heard someone sneeze, it was her brother. You could hear him sneeze from the other side of the castle. She used that distraction, which had caused her to turn in the direction of the boys dormitories, to force herself back into her own dormitory.

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wondered if at that moment, the one was staring at the same ceiling, wondering if she was doing the same thing. It was a circle, one wondering if the other was wondering if the other was wondering, but it contented her. It made her feel a connection, a nameless, sourceless, faceless connection.

She wondered what he looked like. Did he have black hair like Harry's? Or was it the golden blonde of Rory, Hermione's boyfriend? Did he have the vivid blue eyes like Ron's, or the subdued brown of Hermione? Was he short or tall? Was he clumsy? Was he still alive? She often thought that maybe he had died and she was one of those people destined to be alone, stuck without her soul mate. Maybe he'd died at the hand of Voldemort, or a dragon attack. Maybe he was a muggle from a foreign country, which explains why she hasn't met him yet, but she knew he was probably the victim of a horrible curse and stuck in St. Mungos. She wished, however, that he was in the school with her, staring at the ceiling as she was, wishing as she was, for him to come along.

Draco walked through the common room, eyeing up the girl for the night. He knew it was too soon for last night's girl to return to his bed, she'd be sore for days, probably wouldn't be able to walk today. So, he took the small amount of time he had before breakfast to line up the girls. Pansy looked okay today, she wasn't wearing her robes yet and she too was eyeing up Draco. He winked at her and she walked over, Draco focusing on the smooth legs that were barely covered by her skirt.

They were inches apart and everyone in the room was watching them. The girls all knew how Draco was, how much fun he was in bed, and the guys knew the exact same thing of Pansy. They could see the tension between the two, the way they looked as if they were ready to pounce on each other and rip each other's clothes off, the way Draco's lip curled slightly as he thought of the nights they'd already shared together.

Draco towered over Pansy and she pulled his head down to her height by his shoulders.

"Busy, now?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

He looked at his watch, his head still down at her height. He knew he had plenty of time to eat, over an hour, breakfast hadn't even started yet. He stood up to his full height and glanced around at all the people that had stopped to watch them. He blinked and smiled smugly before turning his back on everyone and leading Pansy into his room, his arm planted firmly on his back.

He shut the door tightly and turned to face Pansy. She smiled at him.

He pulled his robes off and began to unbutton his shirt slowly, "Didn't think you'd be so, eager." He said as he pulled the shirt off revealing a toned chest he'd spent hours at. He needed the muscle to impress the girls as well as to improve stamina, something he enjoyed more than impressing women.

He walked over to Pansy and began to unbutton her shirt as she undid his belt, "Wanted a good shag to remember for the week." She looked up at him, they did have a connection. They liked each other, not enough to have a relationship, but enough to discuss private matters.

"Ah, yes," he said as if remembering something that he had been told once long ago, "poor thing." He kissed her playfully; she was the one girl he liked to joke with. The others, he simply seduced, this one he played and joked with. "Well, I understand your urgency. Lucky it always starts in the middle of the day, you wouldn't have caught me."

She felt a throbbing start in her crotch, "I'm glad I did," she said as he slipped her skirt down her legs.

Ginny couldn't help but watch the people walk into the Great Hall for breakfast. The people around her were all talking and she wasn't in the mood to join in, so she watched as they stumbled in. It was funny to see the boys walk in with their eyes half closed. Lily walked in that way, she was a tomboy. She would always pull what she could of her blonde hair that hung just below her ears into a hair tie, and wear pants instead of skirts, which a lot of girls did in the winter, she was a beater for the Quidditch team, and could be found wrestling with Harry and only Harry since he had forbid her lovingly from wrestling with any other boys. She walked over and gave Harry a quick hug and kiss before continuing on to sit with her other friends.

Ginny's eyes returned to the doors. More boys walked in, their eyes half closed.

One boy, however, didn't walk in with his eyes half closed. He was fully awake and under his robes, Ginny could see that his tie was not tied properly, but just thrown together in a rushed knot so he could eat breakfast. His hair was disheveled and Ginny realized it was shorter than she thought. It didn't hang in locks that fell into his eyes, but was the length of a finger. He looked rather attractive, his hair and clothes messy and his cheeks slightly flushed. She watched as he rubbed his hands together, she guessed he had some sort of hair product in them, and then she wanted to scream as he flattened his hair to his head, slicking it back. She continued to watch as he walked over to his friends and joined in with the conversation. He was laughing before he even sat down, he was so polished. He seemed so eloquent, so perfect. His personality just clicked right with the people he was sitting with, or it seemed like it, the way he was laughing and joking. She wondered what was so funny; his laughter died before the other boys, as if he was more mature than them, like he realized the joke wasn't that funny before they did.

She felt someone nudge her in the ribs and tore her eyes from Draco Malfoy.


	2. Dreams of Love

**Dream of Love  
**_Chapter 2_

Ginny sat through her History of Magic class bored beyond belief. Her head had been dropping as she doodled on a piece of parchment until she looked down. She'd written his name in very tiny letters. _Draco Malfoy_ was written so tiny that it was almost illegible, but it was there. She dipped her quill in her ink bottle and scratched it out so it was just a large block of ink.

She hated Draco; she hated his father who'd given her that stupid diary. He'd let her be controlled by a Dark Lord, forced her to release a beast that could've killed everyone in school, only to be saved by Harry.

Harry the opposite of Draco, Harry the good kind boy, Harry who'd she once had a crush on, Harry who know looked like one of her brothers, Harry who was no longer her hero but her brothers; and Draco the spoiled boy who got everything he wanted, the boy that she'd always hated, the boy that had looked so irresistible at breakfast so many weeks ago, the boy who that day had changed a little to her.

She still hated him; she told her self that so many times she began to believe it. She didn't really know him enough to hate him, but is hate not an emotion, like love? When it comes to it, hate and love are on the same vertical line and slowly fade into each other. Love fades to like which fades to dislike which fades to hate, or hate grows to dislike which grows to like which grows to love. So, they are not two emotions, but the same emotion on different points of a line.

She grinded her teeth, she wanted to stop thinking about Draco, about the short white blonde hair that was so ruffled and human, about the way his flush cheeks made him look so kind; but she couldn't.

She told herself it was just because she was lonely; she just wanted someone to love and to love her that was why she was thinking about him. He had been attractive one day of the hundreds she'd seen him and she'd let her imagination get the better of her, that's all. Nothing more nothing less than female hormones.

He had been very attractive that morning, right before he ran that awful hair product through his hair. He looked so young, attractive, fit, like a normal boy. He hadn't looked like a replica of his father that day; he'd looked like a different person.

Ginny grinded her teeth again and told herself that Draco was a replica of his evil death eater father who deserved the dementor's kiss. Draco was head boy, the most evil head boy since Voldemort himself, and Ginny wanted to stop daydreaming about him. She was good and he was bad, two different sides of the spectrum, but was the spectrum only black and white? Could it be that Draco wasn't black but gray? He could be gray, not yet as evil as his father. He could be blue, tainted but still pure. Maybe his was two colors, black on the outside, white inside.

Draco is not blue or gray, but black pure black, she told herself. She didn't want to view him as anything but evil, because that was who he was. He wasn't going to change and become a hero, or an honest person. He wasn't going to turn into Harry just as much as Harry wasn't going to turn into Draco, but that didn't stop her from wanting it to happen.

* * *

For the past few weeks, Draco's heart had been fighting, fighting against his mind and body to break out, to be in control of him. His heart was weak, however, to weak to beat both his body and his mind, so it conquered his mind, pouring dreams into his head. They were dreams of a girl whose hair fell softly on her face, whose eyes were filled with a warm glow, who rosy lips called him to her side.

He would walk towards her wanting to see her better, to touch her, to feel her hair, her porcelain cheeks, to caress the rosy lips with his own. He could never reach her, for every step he took, she took two. So he would stop, and stare at her until he woke up. He'd push the dream from his head, not being able to remember the face, for he knew the girl. He knew who she was, he knew so many things about her, but sometimes forgetting is better than remembering. If he forgot she'd still be a mystery, and eventually he'd break down. His body and mind would become weak, while his heart grew because of the dream girl.

Dreams, he told himself, were just dreams. Some girl in his dreams meant nothing, no matter who she was. Even if she was so beautiful it was almost blinding, so pure that a light radiated around her, so amazing that it was inconceivable to him. He didn't want pureness; he didn't want a girl surrounded by a white light; he wanted one shrouded in the darkness he lived in. He thought he was evil, a dark wizard on the cusp of greatness, not a knight in shining armor ready to rescue the good princess from the evil king. He thought that was what he wanted, to be dark, evil, powerful beyond reason, but idle wants are not truths of the heart, but lies of the mind. Wants are weak, you will not strive for a want, die fighting for a want, but desires, desires lead young men to early graves, great men to old ages. Desires are strong, stronger than any emotion, because they come from the heart, not the mind. They are wrapped in spirit, protected by true emotion.

What did Draco desire? He thought he desired another girl in his bed, more money in his pocket, more power at his finger tips, the ability to instill terror with just the whisper of his name. Those, however, were lies his mind was feeding him, telling him that those were things that one should want for and desire for.

His heart was a different story. His heart wanted love, true love, can't eat, can't sleep, die without you love. His heart wanted to have a partner, another person with a heart like his, strong and righteous; but the screams of his heart were still muffled when he was awake, still silenced while his mind turned over evil thought and his body consumed itself in evil deeds. Only when he was asleep did his heart break through, able to change him a little each night.

Change is not easy, how could it be? To become someone or something different took time, patience, desire. It would happen, maybe not in a month, maybe not in a year, but it would happen, hopefully before it was too late.

Evil doesn't survive; it is always squashed by good. If Draco is pure evil, he hasn't the time to change, good is chasing him, trying to conquer him, but will it result in death or change?

* * *

Ginny hated to be alone, to be without someone to love; but she couldn't let herself fall into a pit of self-pity. She knew it was only a matter of time until she met him, until he rode in and saved her; but Harry had saved her, he'd come in knowing he'd face a basilisk. So, no, she would have no knight in shining armor coming to rescue her, maybe it would be like Fleur and Bill, working together. Maybe it would be like Harry and Lily meeting on the quidditch pitch, they were so perfect together. Lily who had always been so rough and tumble always took time in the mornings to look nice for Harry, always seemed so much more feminine around him, even if it did take months for him to win her over, just like his parents. Fred had met his girlfriend in his store; she'd accidentally knocked over an entire shelf of dungbombs, causing the store to smell for ages.

She hated not having someone, someone who was on your side no matter what, who wanted to be someone you loved because they loved you so much they couldn't stand being without you. She wanted love and romance and the whimsical dreams all young girls have. She wanted him to sweep her off her feet, to stun her, amaze her, be so perfect she was unable to resist his charm.

She wondered if that was even a reasonable dream. Had her brothers swept their girlfriends off their feet? Ron had actually crashed and fell onto Susan, Harry had accidentally hit a bludger right into Lily causing her to fall off of her broom, only to be caught by Harry feet from the ground, Fred had jinxed Emily, thinking she was trying to steal something when she was trying to hold up the shelf of dungbombs, which fell as soon as he immobilized her, and Bill, well Bill would stare at Fleur and she would stare back until he finally got the courage to ask her for a date, which Ginny guessed had involved a lot of staring.

She realized she was aiming to high, she realized she needed to lower her standards. She didn't want him to sweep her off her feet, just love her, that's all. She just wanted someone to love her, and for her to love back, of course. But where could she find that? Not many boys fall in love with a Weasley, especially with six brothers, including Harry and excluding Percy, who would definitely kill them if they hurt her, which she thought was okay, it weeded out all the jerks. It weeded out everyone; well Ernie McMillan had asked her for a date, and Justin FinnFitchly, they were very sweet to her, maybe afraid of Ron and Harry who scowled at them in the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny sighed; she needed to get her mind off of loneliness and onto better things. She got off the couch and walked through the portrait hole. The noise of the Gryffindor common room was bothering her as she wallowed in her self-pity and loneliness so she decided to head to the Prefect common room, it was always much quieter. The prefects were almost always studying; they left the loud games of exploding snap for their House common rooms. She plopped down on the couch and watched the fire in the silence.

The silence was broken by whispers, whispers which were probably meant to be unheard, but Ginny eavesdropped anyway.

"I'm tired, Parkinson," Draco Malfoy said, his voice not sounding at all tired but alert as if he were searching for something.

She heard the girl moan as if trying to talk Draco into something. Ginny wondered what it was, was she planning an attack? Surely they wouldn't do that in the Prefect common room, they're thick, but not that thick.

"Please, I'll do all the work," Pansy said seductively. It made Ginny sick, Pansy's voice was coated with a thick layer of false sweetness, like unsweetened cocoa, it looked like chocolate but it was bitter. Ginny didn't want to know what Pansy had meant by that, surely she wouldn't be asking for help with an attack then saying she'd do all the work. No, it was something else, something Ginny knew was less dangerous, less malicious, but still as disgusting.

Draco chuckled softly and Ginny knew what she meant, she was trying to seduce him, not get him to do something for her by enticing him, but actually trying to get him into bed. Ginny wanted to leave and to throw up at the same time; this was the worst conversation she'd eavesdropped on in a long time.

"Parkinson, I'd like to pretend that it would happen that way," Draco said his voice low and like a sweet music to Ginny's ears. It resonated in a way that drew Ginny to him; she felt her heart tingle and closed her eyes, waiting for him to continue. "But, I'm not one to lay back and let the woman do all the work."

Ginny found that oddly attractive, almost like he was caring for the women he took into his bed, but she was also disgusted. She knew it was wrong for her to be thinking these things about Draco Malfoy, but she couldn't help the way her body was reacting to him.

"You girls never do it right, not even for yourselves," he said his voice now starting to sound tired. Maybe he was tired of the conversation, or he had finally given up his search and the alertness had dropped.

Ginny knew she should stop listening, stop eavesdropping, it was wrong and not at all the type of conversation she wanted to hear.

The chair creaked and Ginny imagined one of them had leant back, "You know, Draco, there is one thing that you always enjoy and never exert yourself for," Pansy said her words sticky. Ginny was beginning to loath the girl more, though she didn't know why. She didn't have a claim or even an ounce of feeling for Draco, so why did she hate that the girl was trying to seduce him.

Draco chuckled again, "Something that mouth of yours is good for," he said causing Pansy to hit him, though Ginny could tell it wasn't meant to correct him for his bluntness or the disgusting words that had left his mouth, but to make it seem as if she cared about what he'd said.


	3. Snowglobe of Pain

**Snowglobe of Pain  
**_Chapter 3_

Ginny looked out the window, her palm on the icy surface of the glass. Her face was millimeters away from the glass as she stared down at the grounds. It was dark and the first snow of winter was falling softly. She'd been watching for an hour and the snow finally began to lie on the ground. She could see a light sheet of snow covering the grass she had been walking on just hours ago. She wanted to go down again, feel the snow on her face, to twirl around with the frigid air biting at her nose.

She grabbed her broom, the old Cleansweep that was past its prime, and opened the window before flying out. She knew there was no way she could go through the front doors onto the lawn, so she gradually descended on her broom.

She stood on the snow in her bare feet and looked up at the sky. The snow was falling beautifully, large flakes that fell slowly to cling to her hair and melt on her face. She loved the snow, the way it made her feel, the coldness that seemed to make her able to feel her body, every inch of it.

She had no idea that someone was watching her, his eyes caught in the dream she was as she twirled in the snow. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her body, the barely there bedclothes that she had put on because of the heat of the Gryffindor dormitories left little to his imagination. He could imagine every curve of her body, every muscle outline of the perfectly toned body.

He slapped himself though the gloves covering his hands softened the blow to nothing; he didn't want to imagine the beautiful girl spinning in the snow naked, no matter how enticing it was. She wasn't his type, she wasn't good enough for him, but who was? He'd been through so many girls that even he forgot what he wanted. He'd wrapped himself in a blanket of sexual pleasure but forgotten about emotions, but what need did he have of emotion? Emotion was weakness, and he was strong, devoid of emotion.

He ran his hands through his hair, he'd forgotten a hat, and he wished he'd hadn't. His ears were getting cold and if the girl did notice him, he didn't have his hair slicked back, it was still ruffled from the girl now sleeping in his bed. He was unsure why he wanted to look good for the girl, but he did and he hated it.

Ginny stopped spinning, knowing she should go back up to her dormitory and sleep, but she didn't want to. She looked at the Forbidden Forest, the darkness intriguing her, but she didn't walk towards it. She was breaking too many rules as it was. She spun and looked up at the castle and noticed him.

She knew who he was from the white blonde hair that shown brightly and she debated walking over to him. He'd definitely seen her, but he was head boy, he could give her detention. He knew who she was, who else had flaming red hair like hers, she could get in trouble if she left too.

She wanted to wave, but remembered what a perverted git he was and decided not too. He'd noticed that she'd seen him, and she realized it must have been obvious as she'd stared at him for quite some time. He started walking over to her. She didn't know what to do. Should she too start walking towards him or should she wait for him to get to her or should she jump on her broom and fly back to her room?

She started walking towards him involuntarily, which she realized was rather stupid as she had no wand and he was, well he was evil. They stopped when they were less than a meter away.

"Weasley," Draco said his voice tender, something he hadn't meant. He'd meant to spit it as if it were the name of a poor family who had more children then they were worth.

"Malfoy," she said kindly. She didn't want to upset him and get in trouble, and she also didn't feel a bitter feeling for him at the moment. She felt fresh from the snow that was still falling and she'd forgotten his father as at the moment he looked nothing like him. His hair was ruffled, causing Ginny to be more attracted to him than she ever wanted.

They stood in silence, each not sure what to say to the other as they felt oddly attracted to the other. Ginny watched as Draco's eyes ran over her body and quickly realized that she was wearing the thinnest most revealing bedclothes she had, and her small breasts were displaying the cold weather. She quickly crossed her arms, her ears turning red.

She lost all the gentleness she had for him at that moment. He looked up at her with a smirk on his face.

"You prat," she said angrily, "isn't Pansy enough for you?" She wanted to cover her mouth but she refrained, knowing if she did he'd know for sure that she'd over heard his conversation. She stared at him angrily, not sure why she didn't go back to her broom and fly away.

Draco lost his smirk, "No, nor the girl in my bed now." He was worse than she thought.

"Are you trying to impress me or disgust me?" Ginny asked harshly pulling the words from nowhere, "because you're doing a good job of the latter."

Draco was angry now, Ginny could see it, but why? Did he expect for her to swoon at his evil smirk or to strip down naked from his disgusting comment? She didn't care if he was angry, no matter how much it intrigued her and how much she wanted to know why his eyes seemed hurt.

"Like I crave the acceptance of the youngest child of the poorest pureblood family ever," he said his words issuing from his lips like the bite of a snake. He wasn't going to let the stupid girl in front of him get away with insulting him, no matter how stunning she looked in her pajamas or how enticed he was by the fire in her eyes.

Ginny clenched her teeth, "Your just a spoiled weak boy with nothing but nameless notches in your bedpost," she said acidly before storming back to her broom. She stood on the bristles and held tightly to the top of the handle and flew back up to her room, to the window that was beckoning her back.

Draco walked back over to the castle wall and slipped through the small window that lead into his private bedroom. He stalked angrily over to the girl in his bed, shedding his clothes as he walked, and tore the blankets from her body. He'd been so enraged, so angry at Ginny, so angry at himself for feeling the way he did, that he'd become aroused. He blamed it on the fight, on the harsh words she'd slung at him, but it was more than that. His mind and body pushed the screams of his heart as it told him that he wanted to make love with Ginny not have sex with the girl who was now giggling annoyingly.

Draco climbed on top of the girl, his anger raging louder than the shrill giggles emitting from the girl as he rocked back and forth. Ginny's face wouldn't leave his mind, so his thrusts became harder and angrier. The girl was gripping his thighs tightly and moaning loudly, but he ignored it, his mind racing with thoughts of Ginny. His thrusts were still becoming harder when the girl screamed loudly. He felt her muscles tighten on him, but he wasn't finished yet. She'd climaxed and he was still rocking, the speed steady as he felt his heart beat for the first time ever in his heart. He felt it again and again, he climaxed anger still raging in his body and mind.

He sighed oddly before rolling off the girl.

"Go to your room," he said angrily and the girl obeyed quickly, she'd gotten what she wanted from him more than once that night and was content with having to go back to her own bed.

"Stupid wench," Draco said angrily.

He had no idea that at the same time Ginny, too, was staring up at the canopy that hung over her bed. "Stupid git," she said angrily.

"_Can't you see?" Ginny yelled angrily. She was so mad, so angry for so many reasons, mainly for her loneliness and her selfishness. She knew she should be grateful, she had a family, whereas Harry was alone in the world, but, she told herself, he's found Lily, he's found love. She pitied Sirius, the man who'd died alone, the man who'd placed all the guilt of his best friends death on his own shoulders, the man who'd had no real family, the man who spent thirteen years in Azkaban, the man who had to spend a year locked in an ancient house that Ginny sometimes thought was more evil than Voldemort himself._

"_Can't you see?" she yelled repeating herself._

"_See what?" he yelled back bitterly. He was the one, she could see it in his eyes, the eyes she wouldn't be able to remember in the morning, and in his face, the face she wouldn't be able to remember in the morning. He was her soul mate, the one she was destined to love, to be with, to spend her life dreaming about or to spend her life with. He was so angry, angry for no reason._

"_How much I need you!" she yelled. She did, she needed him more than anything in the world. She needed him to protect her, to stop her from being afraid, to quiet her thoughts when she could think of nothing but the war._

_She couldn't find him, his eyes that seemed so vivid now would vanish completely from her mind, his face that seemed so crisp, so attractive, would fade into nothing but an opaque memory._

"_I hate you!" she yelled at him. She was so sick of not having him around, so sick of him being just out of her reach, so sick of loosing him every night._

"_No, you don't!" he yelled back hurt. He needed her just as much as she needed him, she liked that. She liked to be needed just as much as she liked to be comforted. She wanted to hug him, to feel his touch, the warmth of his skin, the smell of his body, the beat of his heart, all of it. She wanted him to be real, not just a visitor of her dreams, but a man who held her tightly as she cried._

"_I do!" Ginny yelled. "I hate you!"_

_He took a step closer. He'd never taken a step towards her; he'd always stayed at that distance, no matter what he always stayed where he was. She could see pain in his eyes; even through the distance he was vivid, as if she was looking through a magnifying glass. He always was vivid, but she'd never seen emotion in his eyes, they'd always been blank, curious maybe, but always holding no emotion._

"_No, you don't," he said softly, he was sad, terrified she did hate him, terrified she'd never love him again, never say those three little words that made his heart do a flip, even if it was a dream._

_A tear formed in his eye, he was hurt, Ginny could tell. Her heart was breaking for him, she hadn't meant to hurt him, he was so fragile, even if he looked strong enough to through her across the room, he was fragile. He hurt me, Ginny told herself, trying to stay mad at him. He hurt me first, she said over and over again._

"_You hurt me!" she yelled angrily._

"_I'm sorry," he said his words soft and heartfelt._

"_No, no, you're not!" she yelled not wanting herself to be pulled back in, pulled back into the fairytale he was, into the charming man he was, into the lie that she hated._

"_I am," he took another step towards her._

"_No," Ginny said softly, her heart falling into him._

"_I love you."_

- - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	4. The Pain of Contemplation

**The Pain of Contemplation**  
_Chapter 4_  
_  
I hate being alone. Its like the world is revolving so fast, and you're stuck on the moon. Its feels like being left out; it is being left out from love from something you fear will never happen. How can someone love me? I'm just me… no one special, just another red haired Weasley. Sometimes it's so bad, when you see the friction between people in love, the way they hold each other, the way if you watch close enough, their lips in this perfect motion, like they'd rehearsed it for hours on end. Why? Why can't that be me? It's always everyone else, but not me. There are so many people that don't even deserve love, they're so small minded, so evil; but they have it. They have love, the love I dream about, the love I never really stop thinking about, the love that seems unable to quench. I want that so bad, I want that love, the can't eat, can't sleep without you love._

I hate being alone, being cut off from everyone else because it seems that they have that connection, they have that love in their life that makes them feel special, makes them feel like their worth more than you. You feel like the only person standing in a standing ovation, as if you're the only one who truly cared, who truly listened, who truly understood, yet, even if you're the only one who cared and listened and understood, you're still the one missing out. Sometimes I'd rather not understand then miss out, sometimes I'd give up intelligence, give up pureness, give up everything, just so I could be included. I'd rather have love than anything in the world; I'd rather have love than be myself. But, I can't. I can't give up who I am just for love, it wouldn't be true love, he wouldn't love me, he'd love who I was pretending to be, who I thought he wanted.

Who am I? I'm just an average girl, a girl that no one looks at, that no one wants to see, I couldn't stand out if I wanted too. I should try, maybe put myself out there, set myself on a pedestal and hope he comes, hope he sees me and can't keep his eyes off of me, hope he comes running to tell me how much he cares, hope he isn't tying his shoe or taking a drink, hope he isn't alive, hope he isn't gone, hope he's real.

Average people find love, it's the below average ones that don't. The ones that aren't pretty enough, the ones whose hair doesn't fall just right, the ones whose eyes aren't blue enough, the ones who aren't funny enough, me. I'm so below average, I'm not on the scale, I'm pushed down by all the people around me, all the people I'm different from, all the people that can't accept me because I'm not good enough.

Why should I deserve someone? I don't even deserve the prefect badge on my chest, I don't deserve my family, all of my close friends, the money Fred and George send because I'm their little sister.

I want to run, to run away to a different world. A world where I'm like everyone else, and I can find a man just like everyone else, who's loving and caring and does all the right things, says all the right things, cares about all the right things. I want to find a place where I can get everything I want, to have all of my wishes granted. I would only want one thing; wish for one thing, him. He'd be everything and all, forever and always, happily ever after, if only he'd come.

Maybe I should find him, look for him, rescue him, stop waiting for me to find him. Go out into the world to figure out who he is, what he likes, what he wants, what he fears, what he loves, what he hates. What if I find him, and he doesn't want to be found? What if he hates me, thinks I'm nothing, some ugly red haired girl whose to smart for her own good, dreams too much, has her nose in too many books, plays to many pranks, has too many glints in her eye?

How could he? If he's the one he'll love me, he'll want to take me into his arms and hold me forever, he'll want to kiss me, to have our lips dance like we'd rehearsed for hours, to have friction so thick people on the other side of the world can see it. He'd want to know my fears, my wants; he'd want to know me.

Who am I? Am I this badge on my shirt? Am I just another Weasley, a flame haired, straggly little girl whose no prettier than a flobberworm? Or am I different, unique, special? No, I'm depressed and lonely. I'm the witch with a million cats, the hermit miles from town, the recluse all the children are afraid of, and I'm the one that will never find my someone, because I'm depressed and lonely. If I were happy, I'd find him. If I had everything, he'd come to me. If I was worth it, he'd been her by now, but I'm not. I'm plain, I'm normal, I'm regular, I'm the opposite of everything I wish I was.

How can I pretend to be someone else? I'm not. I'm not that witch that's going to save lives, whose going to change the world, whose going to be something so great everyone will remember her name. I'm that witch with the cats, the hermit, and the recluse.

Merlin, I hate it!  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco watched Ginny from his own desk in the prefect common room. He'd been there every day since they'd seen each other at night, waiting for her to show up. She hadn't noticed him when she came in, he liked that. He hadn't wanted her to see him; he'd just wanted to see her.

He couldn't get her out of his mind, he hated that. He hated her, she was a poor muggle lover, and he was a rich pureblood with an odd infatuation with her. It was like the master of an estate wanting the slave girl that cleaned the house; it was a odd sexual desire, nothing more.

Why didn't the Slytherin girls curb that? They were prettier, well no they weren't prettier than Ginny he had to admit. Her red hair looked so beautiful against her porcelain face, like an angel. She was beautiful, not a straggly poor girl, but somewhat refined in a less prominent way.

The Slytherin girls could be pretty, if they didn't wear too much make-up, didn't dress so provocatively, they'd be beautiful, not sexually desirable. Did he want that? Did he really want a girl that was beautiful rather than a girl that was a good shag? He didn't want Pansy and she was the best shag in the house, wasn't much to look at though. She had a pig snout for a nose, which you didn't notice in the bedroom, he didn't like the way that she was a little pudgy, she ate too much, he knew that, and the only exercise she got was in the bed. Does that really count when most of the time she just lays on her back? No, she's just a lazy girl who's not very pretty. He didn't like her hair either; it was a dull blonde and always smelled of cigarettes. He could taste it in her mouth, the disgusting smoke; it was like ash to taste.

Really all she was good for was a shag, an emotionless shag where you didn't kiss or seduce, just did away with your desire. That's what he wanted, he told himself, he wanted a shag without emotion, without the need to please someone else for their pleasure. That's what a boy should want; his father had said that, he'd told him he's too young to worry about emotion. He was told to worry about his service to the Dark Lord and finding a rich girl to marry, pretty or ugly, sweet or bitter, money was the only thing that mattered. He'd been told to get that out of the way, the teenage need for love and sex, do what he pleased at night, just don't get some girl pregnant. He'd listened, taking the potion that made him infertile for twenty-four hours, making the girls take the same one, to eliminate all risk.

He was starting to dislike his orders, why not get emotional? Why not fall in love? Love is weakness, he told himself. Of course it was, you'd risk your own life for love, change your loyalties for love, he didn't want that. He was loyal to the Dark Lord, even if he didn't want to be. He'd flip-flop in his feelings towards Voldemort. He'd been raised to worship evil, to do everything the pureblood way, to persecute muggles and mudbloods, but sometimes he felt if he was just playing a role. He wasn't sure if he was the pureblood his father wanted him to be.

She coughed, bringing him out of the never-ending thoughts of his existence. She was so beautiful; her cheeks were red as she bent over a piece of parchment writing furiously. She hadn't taken her quill from the parchment for ages; he wondered what she was writing. Maybe it was an essay on something she already knew about, like Harry Potter.

He felt anger towards that name, he knew Ginny had liked him, everyone did. Harry chose never to bring it up, another reason Harry Potter irked him, all the girls liked him for no reason. He didn't want Ginny to like him for some reason. Potter was his opposite, the light to Draco's dark. Was that why he'd been so intrigued by the girl lately? Maybe he wanted to corrupt her, sway her from the good to the evil, then use her and throw her away. That was like him, the corrupter of innocent girls. He should do that, he told himself, it would be fun, different from the usual girls. He could chase her, seduce her, then push her aside, break her heart.

But he didn't want to, he didn't want to hurt her, she was too beautiful to hurt. That angel-like face made him want to be a different person, not the evil boy he was, maybe not Potter, but different.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He'd been watching her for ages, she hated it. He'd been there everyday, lurking in the shadows. Didn't he know she could see him? Did he think that she'd looked past him, not noticing that he'd been waiting for her to arrive? He does think he's invisible, she told herself, she called him names in her head, her anger unable to contain.

She was angry that he bothered her, angry that he got under her skin. She couldn't help thinking about him, knowing that he was watching her for some reason, knowing she had been attracted to him, knowing she couldn't help but want him to hold her.

She'd stopped writing minutes ago, her hand aching from the pressure she'd used on the quill. She stared at the parchment, the ink dark. She'd ruined her quill; the tip had broken off when she'd dotted her exclamation point.

Why was she so angry? She was just being a stupid girl. A stupid girl who was developing a stupid crush on a stupid boy, who was much worse than stupid, he was evil. He'd insulted all of her friends, her family, everything she cared about, millions of times, yet here she was starting to have feelings for him.

No, she wasn't going to get a stupid crush on him, he wasn't worth it. A boy who looked at her like a piece of meat when she was in her pajamas wasn't worth a crush. A boy who wouldn't let one hair get out of place wasn't worth a crush. A boy who looked completely adorable when his hair was ruffled and his cheeks red wasn't worth a crush.

She'd rather have a crush on Harry, he was worth a crush. He was good, he'd rescued her, he wasn't full of himself, he'd never looked at her like piece of meat, he didn't care if his hair was out of place, he wasn't completely adorable either. He was in love with Lily, but he was worth her attention, he deserved her attention more than Draco Malfoy.

Draco was a slug, someone who didn't deserve one ounce of happiness, didn't deserve anything good, he deserved to rot in a cell for all of his life, resigned to the torture of loneliness and only himself to give his stupid body pleasure. That's all he cared about, the pleasure of a girl in his bed. She wondered how many girls he'd had in his bed, probably every Slytherin girl he could get his grimy little hands on. He probably never slept alone, no, he was the type to push the girl out of bed so he could sleep alone, not caring how she felt. Slytherins didn't feel, girl or not, they were just emotionless evil gits.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	5. The First and Last

**The First and Last**  
_Chapter 5_

It was just a kiss, that's it, just a kiss. Why did she feel that way then? Why did it feel like her heart was beating between her legs then? And why did her body feel so strange, it felt as though a fire was burning in her chest, a very passionate fire.

It was just a kiss, that's it. A kiss is really nothing, nothing at all! Just two lips touching; and his lips were so soft, so warm as they moved over hers. It felt so good when he sort of suckled her top lip, massaging it in an odd sensual way. Kissing included more, of course, like hands and bodies. His hands had cupped her head in a way that sent shivers down her spine and made her feel so loved. It made her feel that she was his everything, the one he constantly thought about, the one he wanted to hold until the end of the time. The One. And their bodies, they were touching, his was so warm and so soft, even if she could feel his flexed muscles against her breasts. It had felt so strange, but a good strange.

It was just a kiss. It wasn't as if it had been her choice either. He'd just pulled her into him, his arms strong and forceful, yet so gentle. He'd sent shivers down her spine before their lips even touched. It still wasn't her choice. She wouldn't have kissed him, if he hadn't pulled her in, like he'd been longing for her touch, longing to have that connection. She didn't kiss him, really. He'd kissed her, she hadn't fought back, she couldn't have if she tried, but she didn't kiss him. She might have kissed him back, out of shock of course, but she hadn't kissed him.

It was. It was a lot of things, but just a kiss it was not. It was so much more; she could feel so much more from it. If he'd simply kissed her, their lips would've brushed and they'd have walked their separate ways. No, this was a kiss. A real kiss. She could feel emotion flow through the connection, like he was trying to tell her something, send her some emotion. He had sent her an emotion, love. She'd felt it and it might not have been for her, but she'd felt it. She liked it. She liked the way a kiss felt. Even if she didn't like the person who'd given it to her. It was everything he wasn't. He wasn't, isn't, loving, he isn't caring, he isn't warm and comforting. He is cold and uncaring, he is unemotional, he is horrible. She hated that a kiss like that, a real kiss, was from him. How could he give her a kiss like that?

She stared into his eyes, the emotion still pouring out, his hair mussed from her hands, his cheeks red. His steel eyes seemed so attractive now. They were so vivid, not cold anymore.

Their breath was still shallow, from the lack of breath and the shock of each other.

She wanted his lips on hers again, to feel the soft moist and warm feel again. Maybe he would kiss her again, or she could kiss him. Her heart was still throbbing between her legs from the first kiss, and she had to admit she liked it, even if it was from Draco. She wondered if he was feeling the same thing, the same raw heat. He didn't seem the type to feel that, he seemed the type to just have sex to have sex, regardless of the connection it made between two people.

Would he deny this? Forget it and throw it away? She wanted to know so bad if this was just something he'd done to shag her. Had she just been a target, her chastity the prize? She wouldn't let him win; never would he have her before they were married. But they weren't getting married, this wasn't a proposal, it was a kiss. A real kiss with heated emotion.

She didn't want their bodies to break contact, it felt so right, even if it was Draco. His body seemed to fit just right with hers, like they were made for each other. She wondered what his hands felt like. Would they be as icy as she had always imagined him, or would they be warm? They were probably big, the kind of hands that you associated with a man. No calluses, but still manly. They'd probably fit well with hers, like their bodies did. She wondered if her own hand would be lost in his, like Susan's in Ron's. She'd always loved that, it seemed so cute, so right. Or maybe, they'd be like Lily's and Harry's, her hands so long and thin, his just as long but thicker, like they were equal but Harry was still the hero, the rock.

She wanted to feel that kiss again upon her lips, she longed for him to pull her head forward as gently as he had the first time and for their lips to touch in the ecstatic way they had just seconds ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was just a kiss, that's it, just a kiss. He'd kissed her; he'd kissed her to lure her into his bed. He'd kissed her so she would fall into his arms and let him have his way. That's what his body and mind told him, that it was for sex. He'd been swayed by his heart to kiss her, to really kiss her. It wasn't just a kiss, just a brush of the lips, but a real kiss in which he felt emotion. He never really felt things, he felt the pleasure of sex, he felt the sick enjoyment of other's pain, but feelings were another matter. He'd never loved, he'd never been loved even if the girls had shouted it from under his body, it wasn't true.

He was staring her just as fervently as she was staring at him. It felt great, like his entire body was tingling. He couldn't help the emotion he felt, the way her eyes seemed to speak to him, her body seemed to fit into his.

He felt the throbbing between his legs, but it was so much warmer than any other time. He'd always been away of the woman he was with, but with Ginny, her breasts pressed against his chest, it was so much more. His skin felt so odd, like a fire burning, and where her breasts were pressed up against him, he seemed able to feel them. It was strange for him, he'd never felt that way, he'd never felt his skin burn with icy fire.

He wanted to kiss her again, he knew his lips moved expertly, he'd had practice, but hers seemed so innocent. He could tell that it was her first kiss; she sort of fumbled in a sweet way that made him even more eager to kiss her. Even as she fumbled, her lips still sent shock waves through him. No girl had ever done that to him, they'd kissed him, but it had always felt sexual, this felt different. Like the focus was love not sex, something he thought made no difference.

He didn't want to let her go, she felt right in his arms. He felt he could keep her safe, even though his mind was telling him he didn't care about his safety. His heart was screaming he did want her to be safe; he wanted her to always be safe even if it was for his own personal desires.

Her hazel eyes were still locked on his, in a way that made Draco feel happy. He liked it; her eyes seemed to settle the constant battle in his body, silencing the screams of his body and mind. She looked angelic again, the fire was blazing brightly behind her, making her seem to glow, but the fireplace and wall behind her had faded from his view. She seemed to block out everything in the world, no, the universe. She was everything, the only thing that mattered.

He leaned in again but didn't kiss her, he decided not to, even if they both wanted it. He'd been her first kiss, she was his last. He didn't know it, but he would never again kiss another girl. Maybe he'd die in the war, maybe he'd spend the rest of his life with her, but he'd have no other.

He didn't want to spoil the moment of her first kiss, if he kissed her now the two would become fused together. No, he had to wait so she could savor the moment, remember her first kiss as a first kiss not a second and a third.

He'd never really had a kiss, a real kiss. He'd had the emotionless brush of the lips, the sexual heat of their tongues pushing against each other, but not the sweet kiss of an even sweeter girl. This was his first kiss, too; so maybe he was saving it for himself. Preserving the moment so he could have it and cherish it forever. He'd remember it till the day he died, the way she looked like an angel, the way her hazel eyes quieted his mind, the way she broke through to him, the way he'd felt real emotion.

Their bodies were still touching, but still Draco managed to pull her into a hug. Her head lay on his shoulder, as he settled his into the nook of her own shoulder.

Their eyes were closed, each shutting out all of the thoughts running through their minds.

They wanted to be there, both of them, holding each other. They wanted to feel the warmth spreading through their bodies as the throbbing calmed, the tight squeeze from the other as their breaths were no longer shallow but calm and long.

No one entered the Prefect common room, not one of the twenty-four prefects, Ginny thought it was because they were meant to be, but it was really because Draco had changed the password. He hadn't wanted to be disturbed, no matter what his intentions and desires were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room, still thinking of the kiss. She could almost feel it on her lips, the way his lips had felt on hers. She wanted it again, to feel the raw emotion he emitted.

She'd walked out in the silence and the dark. The fire had burnt out and neither had wanted to spoil the moment with words, so she'd slipped off, not sure if he would stay or follow her out. He'd stayed, not wanting to return to his room and the third year girl that was waiting in his bed. He'd fallen onto the couch, images of Ginny still swimming in his head, extremely happy that neither of them said anything.

Ginny's fingers touched her lips softly, as if they were sacred, and they were. From the touch of Draco's lips on her own, they were holy, if only for now or the night, they were sacred and deserved to be touched gingerly.

She walked past shouting Ron, not hearing his voice, Harry and Lily cuddling and tickling each other on the couch, and Hermione looking at her oddly a quill still in her hand and a piece of parchment on a book resting on her lap. She didn't notice her friends, or anything for that matter, as she walked through the common room. She was too focused on the kiss and remembering every searing detail to bother paying attention to what she was doing.

She walked into the dormitory and stripped down to her undergarment and, not bothering to put on her bedclothes, climbed into bed. She scooted down, enveloping herself in the thick warm covers, and hugged one of the body sized pillows to her body.

She started to cry, soft silent tears. Not of sorrow or pain, but a different emotion. It was like she'd come home after years of being away, like she'd found an old friend, like everything had just nestled into place.

She fell asleep, her pillow wet and her eyelashes glistening with the salty tears.  
_  
"I've found you," she said softly, the pain still coming through her voice._

He didn't look at her; his face was on the ground, as if angry or sad. He wasn't sure how he felt; a million things were going through his mind. She'd ruined him for sex, never again could he bed a girl, shag her senseless. He couldn't even imagine kissing a girl without the heat he'd felt when he kissed her. She'd ruined him for sex and lust and pure desire.

She'd also given him the best kiss he'd ever received, the best feeling he'd ever had, and joy greater than he could imagine. She was it. She was also perfect, the way her hair outlined her angelic face, the way her hair brought out the dark brown flecks of color in here eyes, the way her teeth shown like fresh snow when she smiled.

He didn't care that she was it or that she'd ruined him, he liked it.

She took a step towards him and he glided back against his own will. He didn't want to move, but no matter what his body would never stay if she moved. He had to take the steps, he had to make himself change, that was why he always glided away from her, not because he didn't love her. She couldn't get closer to him because she was already perfect, but he could take the steps towards her because he needed to better himself, become a person worth her time.

Her eyes were tearing; even though she found him she didn't have him, not yet. A kiss was a kiss and it meant a million things, but it didn't make the person he was supposed to be. He was hers, he always was, but he wasn't ready for her to have him, for him to be a part of her life.

He stepped towards her, but was unable to close the gap. He raised his hand, trying to touch her, but he wasn't close enough.

She brought up her own hand, her eyes still glassy. Their fingers touched, sending shocks through their bodies.

"Don't let me go," he said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	6. The Nightmare of Reality

**The Nightmare of Reality**  
_Chapter 6_

She didn't know that he was thinking about her just as much as she was thinking about him. She pushed that moment away, it has just been an act of seduction for him, a way of convincing her to take all of her clothes off, an act with nothing but sexual desire lacing its very fiber. He was just a boy who thought of nothing but sex, while she was just another target for him, that's what she told her self, over and over again.

She'd steal glances at him every so often, his hair once again slicked back, his cheeks once again pale. He still held attraction, she couldn't deny that. He was still cute even if he looked like a greasy git. His eyes were piercing, a little warmer, but still piercing even if they never fell on her. His body was that of a god, she had to admit. She knew underneath those robes lay hard muscle.

She tore her eyes from him, the tingling in her stomach was too much. She looked down at her food, still thinking about him. He'd been so gentle yet so ferocious that night. The kiss had been so perfect, elicited so many feelings in her, feelings she never thought she'd have for someone. He'd been gentle though, even if his lips had moved in this way that sent shivers of pleasure through her body, he'd been gentle. She hadn't expected that, expected Draco Malfoy to be gentle, how could he? He was cold and hard, not warm and gentle. But she'd felt it, she'd felt the warmth and emotion flowing through them. He was so much more than she ever expected.

She fought the urge to look back up, but she didn't win. Her eyes slowly moved to him. He looked as if he was bored, not really paying attention to those around him. He looked at her, his eyes sparkled and her head quickly snapped back down.

It had been days, no weeks, since that kiss, but she still longed for it, thought about it endlessly, thought about him endlessly. She'd sit everyday facing the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimpse of him, maybe his back, the way he sat perfectly straight, the form of his shoulders pulling her eyes in attraction. She hadn't seen his back, he never sat with his back facing her, not anymore. He always sat facing her, to taunt her maybe, to let her know that he knew she was watching him.

She finished her food quickly and walked out of the dining hall. She couldn't stay there, knowing that he knew she'd been stealing glances at him. She'd been wishing for so long that he'd return the feelings, tell her he felt the same way, but she knew it was a lie, a horrible lie she continually told herself.

She walked in a big circle her arms hugging her body tightly, not really paying attention to where she was going. She looked up and found herself back at the dining hall. She hoped he wouldn't be there, waiting for her, waiting to deal the final blow that would break her heart.

She started to walk again, accidentally going in that circle. Her pace quickened as if she was being chased. She didn't break into a run, she just hugged herself tighter and took larger and quicker steps.

"Ginny!" she heard him say. How could he find her? Why would he want to?

Her pace quickened again and she turned from her circle. She ran up flights of stairs, her breath becoming ragged seconds before reaching the portrait of the fat lady. She whispered the password and walked through the hole while he called her name for the second time.

She collapsed into a chair, her breath labored. She waited for her breath to calm, thoughts speeding through her head. She wanted to know why he'd been chasing her, why he'd taken the time to follow her, calling her name.

She liked the way it sounded coming from his lips. His attractive draw saying her name, almost like a dream. It had caused her spine to tingle, even as she tried to escape him, her heart was fighting to stop and wait for him to catch up. She hadn't listened, she didn't want to know, she wasn't ready for that rejection yet.

Her breath finally returned to normal and she looked up. Harry and Lily were sitting on the chair across from her. They hadn't even noticed her come in and sit down. She envied them, the way their lips moved in a slow sensual dance. She paid close attention to the way his hands explored her body, never moving into forbidden areas. He caressed her back, her thigh, her butt in a way that made Ginny tingle with desire, he cupped her head in a caring way, holding her as if she were glass. She could tell Lily enjoyed his touch, she could see her occasionally grind her hips onto his, wanting to appease that desire. Her hands were gripping him tightly, sometimes his sides, other times his arms, or his thighs as she pulled his body into hers.

Ginny knew that no matter how much desire lay between them, they'd never take the step they wanted, not until they were married. She knew Harry and Lily better than that, they were righteous and virtuous. Sex was a word not in their vocabulary, not until they were married would it be explored, and only in the most loving and sensual way.

Ginny's cheeks and ears were burning a bright red as she watched the two, thinking of her own desires. She wished Harry would kiss her that way, even if she didn't have feelings for him anymore, it would be nice to have someone kiss her like that. She'd rather have Draco's hands caressing her like that, moving in a sensual way that would drive her insane with desire. She'd rather have his hips to grind into, his touch on her body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Stop!" he yelled at her. He was angry, sick of the way she'd been treated him, sick of the way she'd ignored him, pushed him away. His words were seeping with anger, as if he'd been stabbed in the back. She'd hurt him, even if by accident._

"Stop what?" she asked, her words coursing through his veins, trying to push the anger away. The power in her voice was unintentional, she didn't mean to consul him, help him through the pain. She wasn't considerate at the moment, she'd become hard and cold.

He could feel it, the coldness, like a wind blowing through his soul, "Pushing me away!" As he said it, she slid back a step. She'd moved away from him, she'd never moved away. She'd always wanted him to come closer, to hold her, to love her.

He took a step forward and again she glided back.

"Don't close your heart to me," he said softly. Was she becoming the person he had once been?

"Close my heart to you?" she said maliciously. Was this the same girl who had admitted his love to? "Ha! You're nothing but a horrible greasy git!" It wasn't her, her voice had changed. She'd become someone else. She wasn't a variation of the girl he loved, but a whole other person.

He looked closer, her hair became golden blonde, her thin frame thickened, her height dwindled a few inches. Her soft slender nose became short and pig like, her eyes turned from brown to a cold blue that made him shiver.  
  
He jumped, his chest flying up. He'd never had a nightmare before, not with the girl in it. She'd always brought nice thoughts, pleasant thoughts, even if hadn't known who she was.

His heart was pounding rapidly, his breath was labored, as if he'd just run twenty miles.

He felt hands groping at his chest and looked down. There she was, the pudgy blonde girl that had invaded his dreams and his bed. He hadn't let her in, she'd snuck in while he was sleeping. He wiped his mouth hoping she hadn't kissed him, hadn't tainted the lips that had been made pure by the touch of Ginny's. He hadn't kissed a girl since her, hadn't had the company of a girl since that night, hadn't felt the roaming hands on his body.

He pushed himself out of the bed, wearing only a pair of linen pants. Happy that he'd had that for if he hadn't, Pansy's hands would have roamed farther. He wondered why they hadn't, the obstacle of pants had never stopped her before, what was different now.

He pulled them up, covering the small amount of pubic hair that had been showing, he had on no underwear. They had shifted on his hips during his sleep, falling below his hipbones, revealing the start of a sandy patch of pubic hair.

She was staring at his upper body, his chest hairless and his stomach with only a thin line of sandy blonde hair down the center.

He crossed his arms, knowing it wasn't hiding much of his body.

"Get out," he said angrily. He'd told her hours ago that he didn't want her in his bed, he'd pushed her from his room the first time she'd slipped in, and would do it again without a second thought.

She looked hurt, "But Draco," she pleaded while batting her eyes at him, "don't you want me?" Her bottom lip jutted out in a way that made Draco want to puke, she was disgusting as was every other girl that had come to his room.

"I've got better things to do than ride the village bicycle," he spat.

She looked hurt, but quickly recovered. "Practice makes perfect," she said trying to seduce him, though it only pushed him away more.

He almost laughed, "Guess you need more practice, because you've definitely never done it for me." He wasn't lying, he'd always done the work in the bedroom, always pleasured her so he could pleasure himself. He was tired of it, tired of the emotionless sex, he wanted something deeper, even if it was from a poor mudblood lover.

"Never stopped you from moaning," she spat at him, now abandoning her attempt. She wouldn't get him, not tonight, not ever. She didn't know he was lost for good, she thought he was just angry over something, or playing hard to get.

He laughed, "I did all the work, you wouldn't get off if it weren't for me," he was almost bitter, but the humor of the situation was getting to him. He was fighting off his female equivalent in the house, to become celibate, until he won his prize that is.

"I could too!" she fought back, making herself sound more pitiful than she already was.

He laughed again, "Good, go back to your room and do it!" The thought of that sent images through his head that he didn't to be there, no matter how interesting they were.

She left and he collapsed onto the bed, his head swimming with thoughts of Ginny and her hair blowing in the wind and snow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Stop!" he screamed, his anger still present._

His anger scared her a little. She could see that his anger was fueled by pain; it was that pain that scared her. What could be that horrible to pain him? Of all the times she'd seen him, he'd only been hurt once, when she claimed she hated him. A tear slid down her face, knowing it was her fault he was in pain. She denied it, telling herself that it wasn't her fault.

"Stop what?" she asked curiously. She wanted to know, to try to help him while fighting the urge to not care.

His eyes widened, scared that it was a nightmare again. He paused, waiting for her to change again. He thought if he waited long enough she would change and he wouldn't have to reveal his pain again.

She didn't change, she didn't move, she just watched him, her caring eyes fixed on him. He tried to see if she was really her, really the woman he loved, but he couldn't tell.

"Stop pushing me away," he said his anger returning.

He waited for her to snap at him, for her to get angry and change, for his dream to fade into a nightmare.

"Why? Why should I?" she said bitterly. She wasn't changing, she was still sincere, no matter how bitter her words were, she was still the woman he loved.

"I love you," he said softly, "I told you not to let me go." He had, he'd said those words so many weeks ago, but why were things different now? They'd had more dreams, she'd held on, refusing to let him go, their fingers were touching even now, but things had changed. They were groping for their love, knowing it was there, even if hidden. The dream world was a place where things were easy, but the real world was different. Neither was able to drop the block they had around themselves, only able to peer through the tiny holes that closed after seconds. It wasn't their love that was failing, but their unfailing will. They refused to believe that they were each other's dream person, the one that visited so often, the one they loved. That will was tearing them apart, bit by bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	7. A Snowglobe Broken

**A Snowglobe Broken**  
_Chapter 7_

The first snow had gone, disappearing along with the icy winds that had brought it. It really had just been a sample, an early taste of what would come when winter truly arrived. The icy wind was back, however, too cold for snow to fall, causing the grass to lay completely frozen covered in what looked like milky glass. It sparkled in the moonlight, making the grounds look like a dream, an enchanted fairytale that one could only imagine.

Ginny smiled her palm once again upon that icy glass or her window. She loved winter; it was her favorite time of the year, the glittery wonderland that would manifest itself outdoors and the warm comfort that accumulated inside. She wanted to go out again, feel that iciness on her skin, but she was weary. Draco could be out there, reveling in the cold; and she didn't want to come down with another fever.

She decided to go out, even if Draco was there, and padded over to her wardrobe, pulling the doors open quietly. She knelt down, pulling her neatly folded muggle clothes from a box that lay at the bottom. She slipped her one pair of jeans on, the old jeans that were a little too small but still warmer than the skirt of her school uniform. She looked down at herself, the pants no longer needing cuffed as they fell just to the floor, no more, no less. Her hips had widened a little; she was becoming a woman; the waist was tight, hugging every bit of flesh on her lower body.

She slipped on the dark brown socks her mother had knitted for her, followed by the matching sweater, the neck dipping in a comfortable V. She pulled on the muggle jacket that used to belong to Charlie. The golden brown hue outside matched her eyes and the white sheepskin inside accented the little flecks in her sweater. She didn't zip it up as she pulled on a pair of boots, carefully pulling her pant legs over them.

She didn't bother with a sweater or hat, but pulled on a pair of gloves that matched her knitted sweater and socks before grabbing her Cleansweep. She walked over to the window and pushed it open softly. She flew out, making sure to shut the window behind her, she'd left it open last time, causing all the girls in her dorm to get the sniffles. She flew down to the ground as the snow began to fall, the weather finally warm enough to allow the large flakes to fall.

The grass crunched under her feet as she landed. She looked into the sky; the dark clouds were illuminated by the full moon, which was visible through small breaks in the clouds. It shone with an intensity that seemed to reach down and take hold of your soul. A tear leaked from Ginny's eye, partly from the icy wind and partially from the beauty of the night.

"Drawn out by the beauty of the grounds, stuck by the beauty of the moon," Draco said softly from behind her, his breath clouding as left his mouth, "I was drawn by the same, stuck by another."

She turned around, their bodies dangerously close. She looked into his steel eyes that held warmth. His cheeks were red from the cold and he had a thick hat covering his head and ears. She took half a step towards him, their bodies still not touching.

He looked regal and sophisticated, even if he didn't have on his usual robes. He wore a thick black wool coat, the collar folded perfectly. It wasn't buttoned as his hands held it out from his body, fighting off the cold. He too was wearing a sweater, a crisp black with an even crisper white shirt underneath, it's collar folded perfectly as well. He wore no tie, no semblance of Slytherin colors, just black. Everything was black save for the white button down shirt that seemed to pop out in an attractive way.

She just looked into his eyes and brought her gloved hand to his face. She would've caressed it if she hadn't felt odd; instead she pulled the hat from his head and threw it towards the lake. It sailed spinning through the air and fell upon the ice, the scene invisible to the two. His white blonde hair was ruffled; he was once again the boy she liked. He wasn't pale and was disheveled in a way that rivaled even Harry.

Their hearts were beating fast, each excited to even be around the other. Ginny wondered if there was a girl in Draco's bed or if she'd been the target of the night. Draco wondered if he'd ever get to feel her lips upon his again.

He didn't glance down lustfully at her body this time, he'd been able to bring the disgusting boy out this time, unable to push down the feelings he held for her. He wanted to insult her, to tell her she was poor, to push her down so his feelings for her would stop, but those eyes, they seemed so familiar.

"I've found you," he said softly. He hadn't even meant to speak; he hadn't even been thinking those words; he'd been too caught up in her eyes. His heart had taken control; after months of fighting, it was in control. It had pushed those words from his lips, hoping the girl standing just a hands width away would remember them.

Ginny slowly brought her hand into the air, knowing that if she wanted to she could touch him, but she wanted him to take her hand, touch his finger tips to hers. She remembered those words, she'd said them so many weeks ago in her dreams, but why did he say them? Maybe he'd simple said them hoping to seduce her, but if his fingers touched hers, she'd know.

Draco brought one of his hands from his coat; his eyes still focused on hers, and touched first his fingertips to hers. Both of their hands were gloved muting the shocks that shot through them, but not silencing them. He pressed his hand onto hers, his palm firmly pressing against her own. His fingers were longer than hers, each finger extending over her own a few centimeter or two.

A fire danced in her eyes, before his fingers intertwined with hers. He pulled her into a kiss, his free hand slipping out of his coat and under her arm to be firmly planted on her back in one fluid motion. Her hand gripped his bicep as his lips swallowed her, moving hungrily. They held each other's hand tightly, squeezing as if they could barely hold on.

His tongue eventually found its way to her lips, softly prodding them until they opened. Their tongues met sending fireworks through their bodies. They began to feel the throbbing between their legs, the longing desire for each other spreading to every pore in their skin. They pushed their mouths together even harder, fighting to pull the other in as much as possible. The passion seemed to melt the falling snow around them, even if it clung to their hair and coats.

He moved his free hand to her neck, caressing her breast in an innocent way with his wrists and forearm. For that moment in time he was innocent, reverting back to the innocent boy that had been corrupted so many years ago. The innocent boy was one who was still inexperienced with women, still reveled in their touch and the parts he knew nothing about. His experience was still there, helping to guide his lips that moved motivated by love, it's guidance was barely there, though. It was being wiped out by the emotions he was receiving, almost knowing how to move his lips to fit Ginny's.

They pulled back after what seemed like only minutes but was really over an hour. Their heads moved into the nooks of the other shoulders, their breath labored as they fought to calm their bodies. They squeezed each other tightly, almost to make sure the other was real. No one could've pried their arms apart, not even with the strongest magic.

"Don't let me go," Ginny said softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco watched Ginny fly back to her room, his heart still pounding fast as he memorized the location of her window. He locked its position in his mind, not wanting to every forget it, in case he had need to use it. He walked back to his window with a simmer of a smile on his lips, his first smile of happiness in years. He'd always been filled with hate and anger and so had his smiles, until now.

He slipped into his window and pulled his clothes from his body, happy he'd gone outside, happy he'd gotten to kiss her once more, even if they'd only shared a few words together.

He climbed into his bed and fell asleep with a tear of happiness sliding slowly down his face.  
_  
They pulled each other into a hug with out a word or a second's haste. They'd pushed through that barrier and were holding each other tightly. They felt so much warmer, even if a little hazier, then they had minutes ago. It was a dull warmth that spread through the bodies, not as vivid as it had been in the snow._

"I love you, Ginny Weasley," Draco said firmly, as if afraid he'd be protested. He'd never said his name, he'd always known it in his sleep, but he'd never said it. Neither of them had said their names, they hadn't been able too.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said just as firm. It didn't feel strange to utter those words and name with such force and emotion, it just felt right.

They hadn't said that in the snow, they hadn't been able too. They were still caught up in each other, the unsaid emotion exploding inside of them.

"You didn't let go," Draco said with a smile as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Neither did you," Ginny said softly before he pulled her into a soft kiss. A soft kiss in which their lips pressed against each other with softness and firmness at the same time. The world faded away slowly, each of them not moving just holding each other.  
  
Draco's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight shining on his face. He smiled oddly as he stretched his naked limbs. He crawled out of bed, his eyes hanging open in a loose way that let his tiredness be known.

He stretched again, not bothering to get dressed; he did have his own bedroom. He didn't have to worry about a group boys staring at his naked body and being embarrassed by the fact that he didn't care. He walked across his room, not noticing the blonde girl watching him from his overstuffed chair.

"Just the way I like you," she said in a seductive tone. "You haven't been with a girl in weeks though, suppose it would be a little faster than I like."

Draco stopped realizing he was completely naked and had nothing around to cover himself. She had seen him naked he realized so he turned around his hands planted on his hips. "Get out."

She looked hurt, and stood up. She walked over to him and brushed her body against his naked flesh, thinking that he'd become aroused. He didn't, she was disgusting to him and the touch of her made his skin crawl in the most unpleasant way. She ran her finger down his chest and the small trail of hair before moving it sideways across the protruding muscle that formed a V on his waist.

He didn't feel a tingle in his stomach and he didn't push her away, knowing if he did she'd take it as a victory. She'd think she was getting to him, running her fingers across the areas that when touched in any way drove him insane. He'd never been able to resist her when she'd run her fingers along his lower stomach, not that he'd tried.

"I'm immune to your touch," he spat at her, sick of the girl trying to seduce him. He just now realized how disgusting and degrading it was. She didn't seem like a person anymore, she seemed less, like a creature seeking only one thing, the one thing she'd never again have. "Or that of any other pig really," he said bitterly.

She looked up at him and then walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open. There were girls standing outside, a few boys too, waiting to hear the sounds of Pansy and Draco, but they'd been denied and now all they had too see was Draco completely naked.

The boys gulped as they looked below his waist before subconsciously glancing down at themselves. They walked away embarrassed at themselves compared to him.

The girls stared happily at his naked body, their hearts beating faster and the throbbing between their legs erupting. They didn't look away, they weren't embarrassed to stare at his body, but he was sick of their eyes that looked to eager, too corrupted by desire.

He walked over to his door and shut it with a loud slam.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	8. Best Kept Secret

**Best Kept Secret**  
_Chapter 8_

Ginny had watched Draco since he walked into the prefect common room. He was graceful, slipping into the room with such ease and walking through the room greeting the Slytherin prefects. One girl was practically drooling as he discussed the next full moon with her, her eyes buzzing with desire.

Ginny shook her head at the girl before returning her focus to her essay, she was almost done. She only had another inch left, and she scratched away at the paper. Three inches later she dotted her last eye and watched the last person walk from the common room. Lily disappeared through the doorway, not wanting to miss dinner, even if she'd had a row with Harry.

Ginny didn't look up, but let her eyes move up to analyze the empty room. There was one person left and as she pretended to go over her paper, he leaned against a couch. His arms were crossed as he watched her intently, waiting for her to be finished. He didn't budge as the minutes ticked by, Ginny fighting back a smile as he waited for her.

"Come on, I'm sure it's perfect," he whined after another few minutes ticked by. He seemed eager to talk to Ginny, eager for her to give him her attention. It was odd for a moment, but not more than that.

Ginny looked up and smiled at him, "Perfect?" she asked innocently. She batted her eyes at him.

He walked over and planted his hands on the table before leaning in. He didn't kiss her; he just looked into her eyes. "Look, I don't know what it is about you, but you drive me insane," he said. His tone wasn't soft or tender, it was almost harsh.

Ginny was taken back, was he angry at her? It wasn't her fault, nothing was. He'd kissed her; he'd pulled her into that hug so many weeks ago. He initiated everything, not her.

Draco could see the pain in her eye, the tear that wanted to pool in the bottom of her eye, but wouldn't. He kissed her softly, their eyes fluttering closed as their lips touched. The kiss spoke volumes as love transferred between the two. The slow movement of their lips was loving and sensual, letting Ginny know he wasn't mad, he was ecstatic.

Draco almost crawled over the table to get closer to the girl, and he would've if she hadn't pulled back, their breath labored as they looked into each other's eyes. He smiled at her, a genuine smile.

She pulled back a little more and looked up at his hair. She smiled wickedly before raising her hands to his hair. She ran her hands over his hair over and over until every bit was sticking up, his eyes widening as she did so. When she stopped she looked back into his eyes, "Perfect," she said before pulling his lips onto hers.

They pulled back minutes later, gasping for breath, "I love you," Draco said in rasping breaths, the words rolling of his tongue softly and truthfully.

Ginny was taken back, she couldn't Draco in love, but she knew he wasn't just saying it, he felt it. He really did love her and she knew her own feelings, she knew how she felt. "I love you," she replied, her voice displaying her lack of breath, as her words, too, came out in rasping breaths.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_She makes my stomach tingle. She makes me long for the touch of a woman, but not any woman. She makes me long for her and only her. I only want her in my bed and now, I want it more than anything I've ever wanted before._

I take that back, I long for her but not for her to lay under me trembling, but for her to be in my arms, holding me tightly and her breath flowing over my neck softly. I long for her, but more so than long, I love her.

I know it's wrong to love a Gryffindor and I know it's wrong to love a Weasley, but I do and I'll never love another woman so long as I live. I'll never long for another girl in my bed, save for her, and when she's there I'll cherish her. When she's in my bed, it will no longer be the emotionless shag I've had; no it will be more, so much more.

I don't care if she's poor and if she's a Gryffindor, she's the love of my life, the woman, the only woman, I'll spend my life with.

I know it's wrong to think this, but I almost hope my father dies in this war. I want Voldemort to be defeated, because then, and only then, can I have my red haired angel.

What then, will I have to give up? When this war is over, who will I be and what will I have left?

I'd give up everything for Ginny, everything. She's my heart and my soul and everything I am and everything I will be.

How will this war end? Who will live and who will die? Where do I fall?

I have to betray everything I've ever worked towards, everything I've always thought I wanted. I have to betray Voldemort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He said he loved me and he meant it. He said he loved me. He meant it. He loves me._

I said I loved him and I meant it. I said I loved him. I meant it. I love him.

It's great, yet it's not. It's perfect, yet it's not. It's so romantic, yet it's not. It's so many things, yet it's not. It's a never ending circle.

He's probably number one on the long list of seventh years that are going to get the Mark when they leave Hogwarts, and that's only a few months away. He might even have it; I've never seen him with out his arms covered. What if he does, what then?

How can I expect him to change? To become good when he's been so bad for so long? Maybe I can't, maybe it's just a stupid dream and I should give up on him. But he loves me! That's enough! He can't be all bad if he loves, can he? That's what sets us apart, isn't it? Love. It's what will save us in the end, that is was I truly believe. Not just Draco and I, but the wizarding world. Love will defeat Voldemort, but at what cost?

Will I lose the one man I love to Voldemort? Will he die for our cause or Voldemort's? Who will he be? What life will he chose now that he's found love?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny looked down at the grounds, all the cold and ice gone. Spring had arrived and the grass was a shining green, the lake glowed from the moonlight, and Ginny could almost smell the pollen. She waited a little longer before getting on her Cleansweep and gliding down to the grass. It didn't crunch under her feet as it had so many times before, it bounced back up, green and luscious.

She looked at the Forbidden Forest with a calculating glare, taking in a sharp intake of air, and started to walk towards it ready to finally see what lay inside.

"Ginny," Draco yelled as he ran up to her, "where are you going?" he asked as he finally caught up with her.

She didn't look back, "The forest," she replied determined to go in. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from going in now, not even Draco.

"The forest?" he squeaked. He'd always been afraid of the forest, even if he didn't want to admit it. There were evil creatures there and he'd never wanted to face them. He looked at the forest, the darkness and fog shrouding it in mystery. He'd gone in before, but it was different then. Now, he could chose to go or chose to watch Ginny walk in alone. It was his choice to be brave and walk in or a coward and stay out. "The forest," he said firmly before he slipped his hand into Ginny's and they disappeared into the fog.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Time passed quickly, so quickly that it didn't even register to the young couple. They'd spend their time sneaking to the prefect common room to see each other, slipping out into the night to find one another once more on the grounds.

They longed to be able to let their feelings known, to be able to walk down the hall talking happily with love struck smiles on their faces; but they couldn't. They had to keep their love a secret, keep the fact that their hearts raced at the sight of the other secret, hide the fact that when they kissed their hearts dropped down to their groin and they could feel it beating furiously between their legs.

It was all a secret, a well kept secret. No one could tell the two were in love, no one noticed that Draco hadn't so much as looked at another girl, no one could tell that Ginny's eyes were often glazed over. It was the best kept secret of Hogwarts, their love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco was shaking; he was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever been before. He fingered the object in his pocket and felt his stomach rumble. He felt like he was going to throw up and tugged at his collar with his free hand. He was waiting for Ginny, but she was taking forever.

He finally saw her, descending to the ground on her old broom, a broom he planned to replace soon. He wanted to give her everything he could; she'd never again have a hand-me-down anything. He fingered the object in his pocket once more and started to walk towards her.

She smiled at him and started walking towards him.

When they reached each other Draco pulled Ginny into a kiss so passionate her knees went weak and he had to hold her up, but their lips didn't part. They continued to kiss, Draco holding Ginny up as she pulled his body into hers.

He finally pulled back, both gasping for breath once more. He looked into her eyes and she could see his next words in them. "I love you," he said softly. He didn't wait for her to reply, "You're my world, my everything," he paused taking a deep breath, "without you, I'd be nothing. Now that I have you, I never want to let you go."

His stomach rumbled again and the nervousness returned. He fell to his knee, taking one of her hands in his own as he pulled the small velvet box from his pocket. The black box stood out in his hand, the corners sharp and precise.

"Ginny Weasley, I love you more than life itself," he said his eyes watering, "I know this is so corny," he said with a laugh, "but when I look of you my brain goes numb."

Ginny's eyes started to water as she looked at him, laughing along with his words.

He opened the box, "Will you marry me?" he said slowly, wanting every syllable to come out correctly.

Ginny stared down at the ring. The ruby glittered brightly in the moonlight and the detailed gold band shone. It wasn't plain in any way and it was in Gryffindor colors. She looked into Draco's eyes and smiled, the tears falling down her cheeks slowly. "Yes," she said before letting Draco slip the ring onto her finger.

He stood up slowly and pulled Ginny into a hug, a few more tears falling onto his shoulder.

"Ginny," he said softly, "I know we're young, and the war, and you still have another year at Hogwarts," he paused, "so, let's plan for a long engagement."

Ginny smiled, "I love you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: You've taken the time to read so please review!


	9. For You Harry

**For You Harry**  
_Chapter 9_

_How can this last?_ Ginny asked herself. She looked down at the shining ring on her finger, the ring that Draco had given her. She knew it was a fairy tale thought to think everything could go on being perfect. She knew it was stupid to dream that Draco would one day be friends with Harry and Ron, to think that things could go on like they were.

She'd kept Draco a secret so long it was second nature. There were only a few days left of the term and she felt as if the walls were tumbling down. Hermione had started to ask questions. Everyone was on edge, it was the end of the year and Harry still hadn't had his major battle yet. He still had to fight someone at the end of the year that was second nature as well. It hadn't happened yet, but it was going to and everyone was on pins and needles waiting for it to come.

Ginny didn't want it too. In fact, she didn't want time to move any farther. She knew of the ceremony planned two days after term for all the Slytherin seventh years leaving Hogwarts and she knew Draco was toobe the star, the first to receive the new mark.

He'd shown her a picture, his eyes and cheeks stained with tears as he brought out the scrap of parchment. He'd drawn it in class the fear overcoming every thought he had in his head. He didn't want it on his arm, in its new position, the top of the forearm instead of the inside. It would be visible for all of time, he didn't want his children to see it, but he had to go through with it.

He was to become the newest spy for the Order. Only a few people knew. He'd told Ginny, it was her after all that had gotten Snape to talk to him. She'd walked into his room and told Snape every single thing that had happened. She told him how much she loved Draco and how he felt about her and how he didn't want to become a Death Eater. She'd gone out on a limb to appeal to the only person she knew that could help, and he'd done his part. He'd talked to Draco, drawn it out from him. Then, he'd gone to Dumbledore.

Ginny was amazed when it came out that Draco could do Occlumency, but for him it was second nature as well. He'd been doing it since he was young, protecting himself from his father and nightmares of his father. He was the perfect specimen for a spy, but it was dangerous.

He hadn't cared. He still cried, letting only a few tears fall down his face in front of Ginny; he still dreaded the mark on his arm, he was terrified. He was terrified of becoming a Death Eater. He was terrified of being changed. He was terrified most of losing Ginny.

He'd taken to spending as much time as he could with her whenever he could. She even spent the night in his room once, falling asleep in each other's arms in an innocent embrace, her chastity never threatened. He'd kiss her when ever he could, hold her hand, slip his arm around her, even if it was only when they could be alone.

The ring glinted and a tear fell slowly down Ginny's face. It was now that she worried. Now that she was scared. She couldn't let Draco know how afraid she was; she had to be strong for him. She didn't know he could see the fear in her eyes, hear it in her voice, sense it in her touch. He knew and he would hug her and kiss her as much for himself as for her, if not more. He cared more about her than he did for himself. He'd changed that much. He wasn't selfish anymore; he no longer cared for what he had for himself. He was a changed man. He was the person Ginny need him to be, the person he wanted to be.

That didn't change the day. It didn't change the ceremony. It didn't make time stop. It didn't change anything, except him. He was who he wanted to be, except he couldn't' escape who he was. He was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy, soon to be leader of the newest set of Death Eaters.

He was many things, but the one thing he kept next to his heart was that he was Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley's fiancé. The man she wanted to marry. The man she wanted to spend her life with. For her, he could fight off those other titles. Maybe one day he'd be remembered for doing something great, not something horrible. He liked that.

Ginny didn't. She didn't want him to be remembered. She wanted him to be normal. She wanted him to glide through life without doing anything spectacular. Why? Because then his life wouldn't be threatened. Then she wouldn't have to worry if one of his letters may be his last. Then she doesn't have to worry about the time when she hears the horrible news and is unable to stand, unable to feel anything except heartbreak.

She wanted him to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff! She wanted him to be normal, even if then he wouldn't be Draco. He'd be someone else and she'd still love a Slytherin. She'd always still love a Slytherin. He wasn't slimy and evil, even if he was a Slytherin. He was Draco, just Draco, the man of her dreams, the love of her life, the person that made the loneliness disappear.

Another tear dripped down her cheek. She couldn't help the fear, the pain. She couldn't stop it and she knew the wall was crumbling. Just as the fear was getting worse their secret was failing. They were losing their secrecy, someone would find out soon. Maybe that would be for the best, and then they could comfort each other always. No, it wouldn't be for the best. If Draco was found out by the Death Eater's he might be killed and that would be worse then him becoming a spy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco changed the password to the Prefect's common room entrance and walked into the room, hoping Ginny would be alone for once. He looked around the room, it was empty, he smiled, except for a small red headed girl staring at a ring on her finger. He could see the ruby glinting in the fire light and tears glistening on her face. He knew she'd wipe them away as soon as he came near so he reveled in them for the moment.

He didn't want to admit it, but seeing her cry made him feel better. It made him know that she, too, was afraid. It let him know that he wasn't a slimy Slytherin just because he was afraid. It told him that Gryffindors can be afraid as well. He didn't like that she was scared, he didn't like it at all, and he knew it was his fault. He couldn't change his entire life. He couldn't change who he was completely. He wasn't slimy, he liked that, but he couldn't change entirely.

He walked over to her and fell softly to his knees in front of her. He laid his arms on her knees and looked up at her. She smiled at him, her beautiful smile that made his heart do a flip. She wiped away the tears and sniffled once. "I, uh," she said trying to explain away the tears.

"Ginny, I know you're scared," he said with a smile, trying to comfort her, "it's okay; you don't have to hide it for me."

She let out a sigh and tired smile. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears; it was harder every time she saw him.

Draco knew she wouldn't hold out any longer, she was going to cry and it was his turn to be strong. He grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled her down while spinning so she fell onto his lap. He pulled her close and she cracked, the tears started to fall and he squeezed her tighter. He began to rock her and run his hand over her hair. "It's alright," he said knowing it wouldn't help. He did know, however, that she loved to hear stories from when he was a child so he told her one.

"Once, when my father had gotten drunk and broken my toy broom," he started, his words soft and soothing, "my mother, she locked him in his office and then she came and found me. She took me up in her arms and she rocked me. I was only three, maybe four years old, and she held me until I stopped crying," he laughed, "and when I stopped my eyes were so sore from rubbing away the tears that I thought my eye lids would fall off. So, she went into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under freezing cold water. She brought it in and tucked me into bed and laid it over my eyes.

"She told me a story, a story about a prince and a dragon that traveled the world and defeated an evil king, while she ran her hands over my hair. I fell asleep but I remember the end.

"She said, he found his princess and after that, nothing could defeat him. He ran the evil king out of the castle and they lived happily ever after," he said with a smile. He had very few good memories, and that wasn't even good considering his father had been drunk and broken one of his toys, but it counted. It counted because it showed that his mother loved him. It showed that even in an evil family there is a happy story and a happily ever after. It told him that he could change; he could be that prince and chase the evil king from the castle, no matter how impossible it seemed.

He heard Ginny sniffle through his arms and smiled. "So, my princess, another story then?" he asked. He liked to comfort her; even if he was feeling the same things as she was at least he could comfort her for once.

She nodded against his chest and her rubbed her back softly, "I think I've told you them all, except," he smiled again, "once when I was four my father had been gone for weeks and when he finally came home, he brought gifts. He brought so many gifts I couldn't count them, I'm not even sure he could, but he hid them in his office.

"I was never allowed in his office, never, especially not to play, but that time he let me run around. He even let me pull the books of the shelves to find my gifts. I think-" he was cut off as three people stumbled into the room. He almost jumped up but couldn't, not with Ginny in his lap.

"What are you doing?" he heard one of them yell, he recognized the voice, it was Ginny's older brother. Their secret was out. The tallest of the three walked over and looked down at his sister, her cheeks still wet with tears, "Get away from my sister!" he screamed before he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.

Draco jumped up and started to follow but was held back forcefully but Harry.

"Let me go, Potter," he hissed. He could hear Ginny yelling and knew she was probably struggling to get free of Ron's grip. She was fighting to get back to him. She couldn't break his grasp, he was too strong.

Draco could fight Harry, he could get past him, but now wasn't the time. He couldn't fight Harry and expect them to accept him, expect them to let him be with Ginny. He backed down and fought back his own tears of having Ginny ripped from his arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny sat between Ron and Harry, blocked from any contact. She'd been constantly flanked by the two for two days now and it was the last breakfast before everyone left. She couldn't stand it, couldn't stand them controlling her.

She glared up at Ron who'd gotten used to her glares. She turned her head and glared at Harry who'd also become immunre to them. He continued his conversation with Lily, telling her he wanted an owl everyday and she saying that she'd rather have a chocolate frog everyday. Their laughter was nervous.

Everyone's was. The great battle at the end of the year was inevitable. It had never been this long before the battle. Everyone almost knew today was the day, they knew that before the day was out there would be a battle, a great battle in which someone might die, in which something terrible would happen, no matter what.

Everyone boarded the carriages, shaking with fear. No one knew which carriage Harry was on but everyone knew it would be the carriage the attacker would be looking for. All hoped guiltily that his was first, that they would find him and leave them out. They couldn't help but fear, they couldn't help but be terrified of the battle that would come.

It did come. It arrived in full force when the passengers in the third carriages got out. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped down on to the soft earth and the Death Eaters aparated. The carriages stopped moving but there were still people off, and people sticking their heads out to see what was going on.

The seventh year D.A. students got out and started to help Harry fend them off while the other students ran back to the castle.

Draco stood back, unsure what to do. He knew his father was one of the men attacking and he knew the love of his life was one of the students defending. He could get her and drag her away, even if she was kicking and screaming to save her life. She was standing, her red hair blazing in the morning light.

He looked at the Death Eaters and recognized his father right away and slinked back even farther into the shadows. He hoped it was just a regular attack, something to scare the students, nothing big, just a show. But it wasn't. He heard a crack come later than the others. He was the only one to hear it, he knew because no one else was looking that way. He looked over and he saw him. He saw the Dark Lord.

He was taller than the others and his cloak fell on him in a way that Draco couldn't explain, but you could see the evil flowing out of him. Draco watched as he raised his wand, pointing it at distracted Harry and he started running. He started running as the light came out of the wand and he jumped, hoping he would take the curse before Harry.

The light hit him squarely in the chest and sent him back a few feet where he fell, his limbs hanging loosely as he skidded over the mud.

Harry reacted immediately, his voice so loud it was heard above the other noises, "_Avada Kedavra_!" he screamed. The green light shot out of his wand and hit Voldemort in the chest. He staggered, trying hopelessly to fight the curse, and fell, a lifeless heap.

Ginny ran over to Draco's body and pulled him into her, tears running down her face more freely than ever before, "You see! He's good! He's good! He died for you, for you Harry!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


	10. Above All Else

**Above All Else**  
_Chapter 10_

Ginny held Draco's body in her arms, holding him as tightly as she could, willing him to live, as the battle raged on. Her tears fell in torrents soaking the front of his robes in just seconds. He didn't move, his body remained limp in her arms as she shuddered with despair, but the battle continued.

Slowly, very slowly, the students and professors began to overcome the Death Eaters, those who had been too stupid to leave, those that hadn't noticed the defeat of their leader. They fell, being stunned and put in full body binds, their wands taken and snapped mercilessly.

But Ginny continued on, as the people moved around her, she stayed where she was, unmoving except for when her body was racked with pain and shuddered again. She held onto Draco's limp body while the Death Eaters were taken away, she held him when the students were lead back to the school, save for three.

Harry stood away from Hermione and Ron who were clinging to each other for support. He was meters in front of them staring at Ginny crying on the ground. His cheeks were tear stained, the streaks highly visible as they'd washed away the dirt on his face.

He couldn't move, he couldn't make himself leave. He'd sent Lily in as soon as he found her, telling her he had to stay. Ron had done the same with Susan. They were both feeling guilty. They'd torn the couple apart maybe even caused Draco's death.

Harry stood alone because he couldn't bear to be around anyone and Ron clung to Hermione because he needed her support. The pain of seeing his sister so heart broken had caused him to stumble back at first, only to be caught by Harry and righted once more.

Between the four there was nothing more than strong love, love so strong that they felt connected in a way, but it wasn't the love Ginny felt for Draco. It was friendship, friendship so close they felt as if they'd known each other all their lives, as if they'd grown up together, as if they were all brothers and sisters. And they were really, nothing more than brothers and sisters, torn apart by the death of an old enemy.

They stood for hours while Ginny continued on, her tears stopping when she had no more. She continued to sob, her voice hoarse as it echoed through the empty area.

Ginny shook Draco again, willing him to live, trying to push her life into him. He'd changed so much. "You're a Gryffindor, Draco," she said into his chest, her words so muffled that when they reached the ears of her friends they were nothing more but sobs. "You are a Gryffindor," she said again, "I love you.

"I'll tell you a story, my prince," she said, her voice lowering. She retold his story. The one he'd told her days ago as he'd held her in his arms. She told it over and over again, her words still too muffled to be heard by her friends. She continued to tell the story when her voice was so hoarse it was nothing more than a whisper, after the sun set, after the moon rose high into the sky. The last word ushered from her tongue the last time, her voice completely gone, as the sun began to rise.

Harry's legs were about to give out and Ron and Hermione were struggling to hold themselves up, but they didn't notice. They didn't notice the extreme pain, the way their bodies were cramping up and going numb.

No one approached them, no professors came up to them, Ginny's parents didn't run to her side. They couldn't, they knew they couldn't. They couldn't bear to disturb the four, couldn't bear knowing they'd have to tear Ginny away from the man that had saved Harry's life. They couldn't bear it and knew it wouldn't be right. The four would have to accept it on their own, accept the death of their enemy.

They did watch though. There were eyes on them all night. Occasionally, a spell would be sent out to the four to help them endure their vigil. They were kept from collapsing, kept from loosing consciousness, kept from dehydrating, kept from anything but keeping watch.

"I love you!" Ginny screamed into Draco's chest, her words carrying no sound, "I love you!" she screamed again. Her voice was gone, and her words nothing more than a croak, but she screamed it again and didn't stop until the sun was completely up.

When it rose above the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest Ginny finally rose out of her crouched position, her entire body cramped and she looked down at Draco. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he were just asleep. Ginny smiled a grim smile, he was still Draco. She caressed his face, his face soaked with cold morning dew, and licked her lips that were as dry as paper and leaned down. She kissed his lips, his warm lips.

Ginny could feel breath on her cheek as she kissed him, his breath, his faint breath coming from his nose. She jerked back dropping his body and scrambling away on her arms and legs in a crab-like walk. She slipped and fell into the mud, her entire body becoming covered in it.

Harry ran to her, his cramped legs killing him and took her in his arms. He pulled her tight and she squeezed him and buried her head in his chest, thinking she'd just imagined it, just imagined that his lips were still warm and that she could feel his breath.

"Ginny," Harry said softly, his voice rough from the night, "what is it, what happened?" He too was hoping the man was alive, hoping Draco was alive so he could apologize, hoping he could admit that he was a git for treating him so horrible, admit that he was wrong for keeping him from Ginny.

Ginny pulled back and looked into Harry's emerald eyes, she touched her lips, and mouthed, "Warm," and then touched her nose and mouthed, "Breath."

Harry's brow furrowed, even if he wanted to believe it, he knew it couldn't be true. He heard Ron and Hermione behind him. Ron appeared on the other side of him, "Ginny," he whispered as he caressed her hair, "let me take you inside," he said, his words still soft and soothing.

He slipped his arms under her body, his hands and arms becoming caked in mud and lifted her up, Harry standing with his friend so Ginny wouldn't fall. Ginny turned and buried her head in Ron's chest and he started towards the castle, his legs fighting his every step.

Harry watched them walk a few steps and then looked at Hermione. Their eyes locked for a brief second, his face determined and grim. She didn't stop him when he turned and walked over to Draco's body. He fell to the ground in front of the body, his knees making a loud squelch as they sunk in. He dropped his head to Draco's chest and listened for a heart beat. He hoped it would rise, but it did neither, to his detection. He leaned back and ran his hands through his soaked hair. He tore his glasses off his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose before putting his glasses back on. He looked down at Draco's face.

"I want you to live, Draco," he said to serene face. He looked more human, he looked like a person. His hair wasn't slicked back. He didn't wear a scowl. He looked human. "I want you to live for Ginny, because I love her. I've always loved her, she's like a sister to me. My heart will forever be broken for her." He bit his lip and remembered what Ginny had tried to tell him.

He focused on Draco's lips. He wiped his muddy hand on his wet robe, trying to get them as clean as he could. He raised his hands, stopping millimeters from the man's lips. He hoped, he prayed, he asked Merlin to grant the man life, and let his fingers fall upon the lips.

They were warm.

Harry almost jumped back as Ginny had but he waited, he drew his hand back and blew some warm air into them. He blew until he knew they were properly warm. He worked them until he knew they were the proper body temperature, they weren't frozen from standing outside all night. He blew air into them one last time before putting them back over Draco's lips. He hesitated and let his fingers fall upon the lips once more.

They were still warm.

He held his hand in front of Draco's nose. He could feel it. He could feel the soft, almost nonexistent, breath on his hands.

"He's alive!" he shouted, "he's alive." He looked back at Hermione, "He's alive." He looked towards the castle, Ron and Ginny were steps from the doors. "He's alive!" he yelled loud enough for them to hear. He could see Ginny struggling to get free of Ron.

He scooped Draco into his arms, the weight of the body fighting him, but he endured his aching muscles and started to carry him back. Ginny broke free and started to run towards him. Harry soldiered on, the pain searing in his body from standing for so long.

Ginny reached him and Ron was only a step behind. She looked up at Harry, asking him with her eyes for a confirmation. "He's alive," Harry grunted as he continued on. He watched Ron scoop Ginny back up and start to carry her again.

Hermione slipped up front and as they reached the doors she looked back, her two friends carrying the bodies, and pushed the doors open. The entrance hall was filled with people. The entire Weasley family looked up, their faces taught with stress, their eyes red from tears.

Hermione moved to the side and turned back to see Ron come in with Ginny. People rushed forward to take Ginny and catch Ron as he collapsed, the pain to horrible to bear any longer.

Harry walked in, Draco lying limp in his arms, but he didn't make it to the throng of people. He fell to his knees, "He's alive," he grunted again as he sat back on his feet, still clinging to the body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Test it on me then," Ginny heard Hermione say loudly. Ginny stirred in her bed, she tried to push herself up but couldn't so she stopped trying. She let her eyes close and listened to the people around her, waiting for sleep to reclaim her.

"We can't test it on you, you're not under the spell," Professor Snape said, his voice civil and almost warm.

Hermione shuffled, guarding Draco's body, "I don't get it," she admitted to him, she hated it but she had to tell the truth, "I still don't get the spell."

Snape sighed but it wasn't an agitated sigh, "You helped me with the potion, how can't you understand it?" he asked calmly. He wasn't rude he wasn't angry, he was normal. He was treating her like an equal.

Hermione shuffled again, "It doesn't make sense, explain it again, one last time," she pleaded. She didn't want him to test the potion on Draco, she wasn't confident in her work, she wasn't confident that it wouldn't kill Draco instead of reviving him.

Snape sat down, "Sit down, Hermione," he said softly. She followed his orders and waited patiently for him to explain it one more time. "He knew he couldn't kill Harry. Every time he tried he was defeated in some way. So, he found a spell, an ancient spell. You appear to be dead, but you're not. If Harry appeared dead then we'd treat him as dead, burry him and cut of his oxygen, cremate him, embalm him."

"So," Hermione started, trying to rationalize, "it slows his vitals down," she said almost to herself, "I just, I understand, I guess I have the entire time, but…" her voice trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

Snape sighed, "You're bright and I've been doing potions all my life, we can't wait forever, we can't wait until you absolutely positive," he said before standing. Hermione didn't rise to protest and he walked over to Draco. He opened the Draco's mouth slowly and tipped the potion into his mouth.

He watched, he watched for an hour. He held his hand in front of his nose to make sure he was still breathing. He watched until Harry came and took over, his hand in front of Draco's nose, hoping the breath wouldn't die away.

It took hours, but eventually, Draco's chest heaved as he took in a deep breath. His lungs filled with the much needed air.

Ginny heard it and she sat up, her body no longer protesting. His chest heaved again and she stared on, waiting for him to come to. He took in ten more deep breathes, all counted by every person watching.

He bolted up, his eyes opening. Tears started to fall down Ginny's face and they both got out of their beds hurriedly. They ran towards each other, Draco staggering on his legs, his body protesting to the sudden movement.

He wouldn't have made it, if it hadn't been for Ginny's face, he wouldn't have made it one step, but he continued on, and they met in the middle of the room. Their bodies collided and their arms wrapped around each other, as they fought to remain standing.

"I love you," they said as one as the held each other as tightly as they could, almost squeezing the life out of the other.

Draco looked down at Ginny and Ginny looked up at him, as if both were thinking the same thing. Draco brought his hands up to grasp her jaw in his hands and he brought her lips to his, pulling her into a deep kiss.

They could feel the world fade away, feel for that brief moment the world revolving around them, feel their heart pounding furiously in their chests, the explosions going off all over their body. Above all else, they could feel love, love so great it had saved lives and bridged gaps, love so great that it had prevailed above all else.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: You've taken t he time to read... so please review!


	11. Chasing the Train

**Chasing the Train**  
_Chapter 11_

Draco pulled Ginny into a deep kiss, not caring that everyone on the platform was watching him as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her as if the world were ending. The world faded away, their hearts beat furiously, their pulse throbbed furiously between their legs, and when they pulled back their breaths were labored. He knew Mr. Weasley was standing just paces away, he knew a few of her brothers were just as close, he knew her father was probably closer, all looking away as to not focus to intently on their daughter enjoying a passionate kiss with the man.

"I love you," he whispered before pulling her into another kiss. He felt her body go weak in his arms and held her upright, not wanting the kiss to end.

Their lips parted again and he pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping her tightly and their breath even more ragged. "I love you," Ginny said as she fought to regain her breath.

He pulled her back and looked down into her eyes, his hands once again cupping her face, "Promise to write," he said with a smile, "listen to Lily as she's quidditch captain, and make sure to pick on all the little kiddies as your Head Girl."

"I have to write you and be Head Girl and plan this insufferable wedding?" she whined playfully. She smiled up at him. "Then you must write everyday, I want to know how auror training is going."

He kissed her on the nose, "Of course," he said with a large smile, "don't run off with another bloke," he laughed.

Ginny laughed, "I like this bloke," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "best looking bloke as well."

"Yes, well, did you ever doubt that?" he said with a cheeky smile. "Now, you must get going, I think the trains about to leave without you."

"No, not without me," she said with her own cheeky smile. She looked around Draco's shoulder, glad she'd already given her family hugs, saving the best for last. "You watch him," she yelled to Ron, "if he comes within one step of any type of hair product, I give you permission to tackle him to the ground."

Ron laughed, "I suppose he might be coming within quite of hair products, then."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and looked back up at Draco. He kissed her quickly and lovingly on the lips once more before letting her go. "Love you," he said as she walked away.

"Love you as well," she said as she took hold of a handle and pulled herself up to the first step. The train whistled and started very slowly to pull away.

Draco started to run with the train, Ginny laughing hysterically at him, "We're off to get Muggle tattoos, can you believe?" he yelled at her.

"What of?" she yelled back.

"Gryffindor across our backs, Harry says," he yelled to her before stopping at the end of the platform and watching her until he couldn't see her any longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco,_

Miss you bunches! Love you as well… I suppose. The train ride went well, did you really get a Muggle tattoo? Lily says Harry will never go through with it, she called him a dandy, but I'm sure she was joking. I wonder what Susan will think.

I want to see it then, if you did go through with it. The first Hogsmeade weekend is the first Saturday of October, keep that day free!

All the girls were talking about us on the train, I knew we should've said good bye at home! It's so embarrassing, they're all saying what a great bloke you are and how handsome you look, I keep saying they don't know you! No, I just agree, really I do.  
Write back soon, I think I may go crazy in this place…

Love, Ginny

**Ginny,**

Miss you bunches as well! And love you… for sure! Yes we did! Harry went first, then Ron, and then they made me go. I said I shouldn't really get it as I was never in Gryffindor. They said I was an honorary member of the house (really wish they'd have thought that before the battle).

I promise to show you and to be in Hogsmeade waiting for you. I'll keep everyday free for you, love.

I'm not amazed that the girls were talking, I've always been a good bloke! And handsome as well.

I lost the plot when you left…

Love, Draco

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny walked with Lily down the path to Hogsmeade, the sun still warm. She shuddered slightly as she walked over the place she'd held Draco. She could still remember the painful hours spent holding him. He didn't even know, no one had told him, that was her job, but she'd been unable to tell him just yet.

She saw his white blonde hair shining in the distance and started running towards him. She ran into him, his arms quickly wrapping around her. He picked her up off her feet and swung her around.

"Who would think," he said with a smirk as he set her down, "that we would be able to be here like this?" He gazed down into her eyes, his face practically glowing at the sight of her, "I never imagined that I'd be able to have you, especially with everyone watching. I feel as if I'm doing something I shouldn't."

Ginny laughed, "Just shut up and kiss me already," she said before pushing herself onto her toes and kissing him.

She pulled back and grabbed his hand, her heart still pounding from the kiss and started to pull him along, "Come on," she yelled back to him. She pulled him along the street, past the large fountain. They left the town and came to the small grassy area at the bottom of the hill that held the Shrieking Shack. She pulled him over, and stopped, standing next to a boulder that rose up past her waist. "Let's see then," she said with a smirk.

One of Draco's eyebrows raised as he smirked mischievously, "See what exactly?" he asked cocking his head to one side.

She gave him a playful shove, "The Muggle tattoo," she laughed.

"Alright," he said sighing as if it were a hassle. He turned, slipped his blue-gray cloak that matched the darkest color of his eyes over his head, and laid it gently on the boulder, revealing a plain white shirt and a pair of jeans. He pulled his shirt off, revealing the tone body Ginny had never laid eyes on. His jeans were a little loose and hanging low in his hips. He was once again wearing no underwear and the little patch of white blonde hair shone through just above the top of his pants.

He took hold of his pants and pulled them up but they only fell back into place, a little crooked on his hips. His cheeks tinged a pink, feeling rather embarrassed that they were so low on his waist. He pulled Ginny into a quick kiss, leaving her breathless as he pulled away.

He turned around and crouched down a little so she could see the letters that ran across his shoulder blades.

She outlined each letter with her finger, she laughed, "It's rather," she paused trying to think of the right word, "Muggle."

"Is that good or bad?" he asked, his back still turned to her.

"I," she paused again, still trying to determine what her feelings were about it, "like it a lot." She smiled and traced the letters again, "It fits you, and it looks…" she trailed off, not wanting to say the only word that came to her mind.

"It looks?" Draco asked, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Like you better put your shirt on before I force you into eloping," she laughed.

Draco turned around quickly and pulled her into a hug, kissing her playfully all over her cheeks and forehead and occasionally his lips would fall upon hers as she laughed hysterically. "Stop, stop, stop," she said though her laughter, "you have to tell me about Susan and Ron's Christmas wedding, and Hermione and Rory's Halloween wedding, and the details of auror training."

"Alright," Draco said before releasing her. He pulled his t-shirt on and spread his robe out before lifting her onto the boulder and pushing himself up to sit beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulling her into him, her head resting softly on his chest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ginny,**

Miss you bunches and love you more!

I can't wait till the next Hogsmeade visit. Hermione's wedding was like torture, you being home for only a little while before having to go back to school. We barely got to spend anytime together! Really, she should've planned better to suit us.

Ron tried to transfigure Harry in auror training and gave Harry complete tiger fur and tail, then Harry did the same to Ron, giving him leopard spots and a tail, AND as I was laughing at them, doubling over actually, they hit me with a lion. So now I have a mane and fur and a tail and Hermione wont tell us how to get them to go away, nor will the instructors. Don't tell Lily, she'd give out to Harry.

Your Gryffindor Lion, Draco

_Draco,_

Get Hermione to take pictures!

Miss you and love you!

I can't wait either! It's the last weekend of November, keep it free!

And you're right, Hermione should've planned her wedding around us. You realize you're starting to sound like Harry and Ron, don't you? You haven't been stuffing your mouth with food at every sitting and saying thick things, have you?

I won't tell Lily, but I will show her the pictures.

Your Lioness, Ginny

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Draco, why do you insist on dragging me all over creation? Just give me my gift, Ron is going to kill us if we're late for the wedding as we're both in it," Ginny whined as Draco pulled her to the fireplace. He yelled something and pulled her into the fire with him, wrapping her in his arms tightly as they spun.

They landed with a thud and Draco bent his knees with the impact so he wouldn't fall. He pulled Ginny out of the fire place and into a rather ornate room. The floor was all wood, a dark wood. The walls were a medium dark brown with white molding around the ceiling and floor, but it was empty, completely empty.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked her voice echoing as she looked around, examining from a distance the large windows along the wall. She turned to look at the detailed fireplace. She turned and looked back at the room, it was large, but not overly large, a comfortable size.

"Home," Draco said as he slipped his arm around her waist, "our home."

Ginny looked up at him, "Our home?" she asked not understanding what he meant.

"Our home, our living room, our fireplace, our home," he said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Draco,_

I miss you now more than ever! And I love you so much it hurts!

This new term is worst than the last, I miss you more than ever, but I already said that. I can't stop thinking about the house that was evil of you, you do know that. I only got a chance to see it once, once! That was just mean. I didn't realize it until I got back and had to sit here thinking about it. It was mean, Draco Malfoy, M E A N.

Also, Colin Creevey has taken these pictures for you, they're of me of course, playing quidditch and other things. He meant to give them to me for Christmas but he couldn't find me so he just waited. I hope you enjoy them! He said he liked the ones of you, Harry, and Ron as various large felines. Luna said you looked rather fit as a lion.

Love always, Ginny

**Ginny,**

I miss you as well! It always hurts when you're not around, and I love you as well!

I thought we'd have more time at the house, I didn't realize we'd be so busy, I'm sorry.

I love the pictures, tell Colin I extend my deepest gratitude as Merlin knows you can't take the time to send me pictures of you. Also, tell Luna, well what should you tell Luna? Tell her I said thanks, and YOU said I looked rather funny. Tell her I agree as well, how could I not look fit as anything?

Did you decide anything more on the wedding? Harry, Ron, and I have picked out our muggle, what are they again? I like them though, but I'd like to know why I can't wear robes. I like robes better. I know Ron and Rory didn't wear robes, and neither is Harry, but why? I'm not questioning your choice, you understand, as I don't want to be on the receiving end of your temper (ever), but just wondering.

Your wizard who's becoming mugglized, Draco

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Ginny,**

I've gone mad missing you and I've lost all semblance of sanity loving you.

I can't wait for you to come home. I'm glad you've got all the wedding plans done and I'm glad I got to help, it was almost fun (don't tell Harry and Ron, they'll never let me live that down). I hope you do well on your N.E.W.T.s, I'm amazed I got through them last year.

It's hard to believe so much time has passed and how many letter's we've sent to each other! I've got them all in a box in my trunk (don't tell Harry and Ron that either). I'm glad the years almost over, if it wasn't I might need a bigger box!

I feel so Gryffindorish I must say. I think you've turned me into a hopeless romantic, Ginny Weasley. I've become a blundering idiot because of you, I'm not my usual sharp self. Not sure whether that's good or bad.

Write back soon then get studying!

Love, Draco

_Draco,_

You've always been mad and insane, so don't blame it on me. I miss and love you as well!

I agree with you on everything until you start talking about feeling Gryffindorish. You're not a blundering idiot really, but you are mushy. Joking, of course. You're a Gryffindor at heart Draco, but you're still sharp. And must I remind you that you acted rather unblndering and unidiotish (yes, I do realize those aren't words) over Easter? You, my love, are still yourself, I promise.

I thought you wanted to be the warm Gryffindor instead of the cold Slytherin. You don't act like a fool I promise you. You've just found out what joy is, you have real friends, and you've found love.

I love you and want you to know that I'll leave my window open if you'd like to talk. I understand if your feeling a little torn between your old world and your new one, it's a big change.

I hope you're not feeling as if you've made the wrong choice.

I'm off to study, I promise.

Your princess, Ginny

**Ginny,**

I've not always been mad and insane so I do blame it on you! Love you like Weasley's love food (which I've found is much more than I imagined… Ron put away something like eight bowls of stew last night).

I'm not feeling as if I've made the wrong choice! And Ginny, love, know that it wasn't a choice, I never had to choose between you and anything. You have always been in my heart! You'll always be in my heart!

I just felt a little unlike myself is all. I never joked around with Crabbe and Goyle and I don't want to go into my relations with other girls. This is new to me and though I want to leave my old life behind I still want to be somewhat like myself. I don't want to be a blundering idiot, but I want to be hopelessly and devotedly in love with you, and I will be for all time.

Your Gryffindor Prince, Draco

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: You've taken the time to read... so please review!


End file.
